She'll never be mine
by azumin
Summary: Elsa and Anna were best friends. They were inseparable. They shared childhood memories, dreams, promises and they planned to continue their friendship unto the unknown future until a confession changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** She'll never be mine

**Chapter:** 1

**Characters:** Elsa, Anna

**POV:** Elsa

* * *

><p>I <em>had<em> a best friend once. Her name is Anna. We first met and became very close when we were 5 years old.

My family and I had just moved out of our old city and come here in Arendelle at the time when we first met. That night when we moved into our new house, Anna and her parents visited and welcomed us to our new neighbourhood.

Anna was very cute back then, she wore a green one piece dress and her strawberry blonde hair that was short was tied in a pigtail.

Ever since I was a kid, I was really shy and quiet and as an only child, it's difficult for me to talk to other kids. But when Anna smiled at me, I quickly felt at home with her and without second thoughts, I took her hand when she offered it to me. Since we were both the same age, we immediately clicked and talked and played around.

Back then, I had not chosen my room yet, but when Anna told me that her room was adjacent to one of the rooms on the second floor of the house, I picked that room and made it my own without any hesitation.

Our windows were the exactly opposite of each other so whenever I open mine, I could see Anna on the other side.

Every day, or as often as we were allowed, we met up and played together lots of times. Sometimes we played in Anna's room, sometimes in my room, and sometimes we just went outside and explored Arendelle.

We always stayed up late when we were together because the time flew so fast, we didn't notice it. Often, our parents scolded and grounded us whenever we came home late when we went outside, but it was fine because we just opened our windows and we could see and talk to each other anyway.

Years went by, Anna and I _were_ inseparable. We went to the same kindergarten school and now in our senior high school.

We made sure that we had the same classes together. If ever we had separate class, one of us would make a way by all means so we could have the same class. Sometimes, we dropped one of the classes that we couldn't have together and took up a replacement that we didn't even know what it was all about. Sometimes, we begged to death to the teachers so that our schedules could be switched or the teachers would include one extra student. But, if none of our crazy ways worked, we made sure to we meet up during all our free periods.

Things between us when we were younger were pretty easy. We just did what kids did, felt what kids felt, dreamed what kids dreamed and _loved_ what kids _loved_.

Things started to become complicated when we reached high school. Anna is a social and outgoing type of person so she gained a bunch of friends aside from me. I, on the other hand, am the introvert and the shy one and a nerd and loner to boot, so Anna was my only source of social life and without her I'm pretty much nothing at all.

Anna, when she reached puberty, changed from this cute, chubby, innocent girl to a beautiful, sexy, sophisticated young lady. She is very popular in our school even though she doesn't try to be. She's an ace player of one of our sports team, an active member of the student council, and a social butterfly. People love her and want to be her friend. Boys adore her and the majority of the hot guys in our school courted her and some of them successfully dated her.

Back then, I felt a pricking in my heart every time I shared Anna's precious time with other people. Slowly but surely, our time together was diminishing. We still ensured that we had the same classes, but our free periods were not our bonding time any more as she had other friends to socialise with, a boyfriend to make out with, teammates to practice with, so on and so forth. But at least we still have our rooms adjacent to each other so before we went to sleep, we opened our windows and talked until it's time to sleep.

Those were the times that I felt that I was losing Anna, and that if I didn't do anything, she'd be gone from me for good.

You see, unlike Anna, I grew up as an outcast and the weird one who people try to avoid as much as possible, but it didn't bother me at all because Anna was all I cared about.

Well according to her, puberty was very good to me, as I have more assets than Anna has but, like she said too, what I don't have is the courage to show and parade them to other people.

I always hunched up my back, wrapped my arms around my body and ducked my head. I always looked to the ground when walking or talking to other people. I wore long sleeves, some with collar and some with turtle neck, and an ankle length skirt or pants to hide my skin from anyone's view.

Back when I was a kid, and still it happens a few times now that I am a teenager, I was teased and bullied a lot because of my albino type skin, and it's not helping either that my hair is platinum blonde that often times it looks like the colour white, though I'm thankful that my eye colour is blue instead of red.

So, in short, I didn't have anything in me that could keep Anna as my best friend. Aside from our childhood memories and promises and nostalgic moments when we're reminiscing our adventures together, well, I'm not allowed to mingle with Anna's other circle of friends, to join her team and the student council, nor to tag along with her dates, I felt that Anna was just friends with me because it's an obligation as we're neighbours and all those years we had together will be wasted.

Insecurity, equipped with my depression, anxiety and social deprivation, fuelled my unhealthy _possessiveness_ of Anna. I wanted Anna to be mine and mine alone. I didn't like to share and I never liked anyone talking to her, touching her or even looking at her. Her attention, smile, laugh, blush, embrace and kiss should be all mine.

So, I executed a plan to make her mine, a not-so-well-thought plan.

I have an allergic reaction with oil and nuts, so peanut is my mortal enemy, and once it is triggered even by the tiniest amount, I have to be sent to the hospital immediately. I knew that even when I'm allergic to peanuts, Anna's favourite food is sandwich, so there were times when she would bring peanut butter sandwiches to school for her lunch. And in order to ensure I wouldn't touch or even look at them, she made a schedule where she would bring them only every Wednesday, and then I would know that I shouldn't touch or share her food at all on those days.

That was the specific day when I started my plan. Anna had a practice session before and after lunch on that day, so I suggested that we could eat together on the nearby bench. She knew that I didn't like public places, and the field is one the places I avoided like a plague even when I was with her, but she didn't voice it out to me if she had any doubt to me that time. In fact, she was very happy that I finally let myself feel the sun's heat somehow.

While Anna was busy chatting with her teammates, who had their lunch break together with us, I sneakily picked her peanut buttered sandwich and took a bite out of it. A few moments later, I felt the rash was starting to pop out of my chin and neck. I felt the pain but I ignored it until eventually Anna looked back to me and she quickly noticed the angry rash on my skin.

She panicked, definitely, and she called the emergency hotline. When the ambulance came, Anna came with me to the hospital. She never left my side during my stay at hospital and I took it as a sign that the plan was going well and my hopes went up.

Oh, how wrong I was.

I was ready to be dismissed from the hospital. We were alone in the room. My heart was beating fast and I was feeling a little bit nauseous. But even though I was having some doubts with my next move, I still continued with it because I believed and trusted Anna.

"Anna," I whispered her name.

"Yeah?" she replied to me.

"I have a confession to make," I started and I was looking straight into her eyes.

"Go on," she urged and she smiled to me.

"Anna, I don't know when it started and I don't know why it happened," I said to her and my voice was starting to show my nerves but I continued. "But I have feelings for you. I love you more than as a best friend. And I would like us to be more than that." I finished and I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath.

I steeled myself and looked back at her. What I saw was not the reaction I was expecting.

First, the reaction displayed on her face was shock, then it changed to confusion, then it turned to disgust, and lastly, it ended with anger.

Anna opened her mouth and said something back to me that until now, I'm still having a great difficulty replaying it in my mind.

I knew the words, hell, I knew them so well that they were engraved deep in my mind like a writing on a carved stone. It stung, no, it punctured my heart so deep that there is no amount of time passed that will be able to heal it or lessen it.

That was almost 3 years ago. The time when the cold, hard, painful truth hit me in my face.

'_She can't be mine. No. She'll never be mine.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote:<strong> This story is a slow burn Elsanna so please do not expect fluff-filled chapters at short notice. If you're alright with slow burn love story, topped with drama and angst, then feel free to read more from this story. Thanks for stopping by!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** She can't just come back

**Chapter:** 2

**Main characters:** Elsa, Anna

**Recurring characters: **Elsa's mother, Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn/Eugene

**POV: **Elsa

* * *

><p>"Elsa! Elsa!" I heard loud knocks on my door that woke me up from my sleep.<p>

I lazily opened my eyes and glanced at the clock beside my bed and took note of the time. But instead of getting up, I buried my face further into the pillows.

"I know you're tired but you have to wake up. You're going to be late for your school," my mother called on to me again.

"I'm coming!" I answered.

"Good. I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Mum," I said and I slowly got out of the bed and started my morning routine.

_'Another morning, another suffering.'_ That's my motto every day.

It's so depressing, I know. It's just my way of facing my life. Nothing good ever happens to me so what's the point in trying to be positive.

I work in three part-time jobs to help with the expenses and to save for my bachelor's degree as my parents dreamt for me, but secretly, I'll opt for a community college instead. My parents wanted me to finish a degree even if only in local university, but I don't want to waste our precious resources for that nor do I want to be indebted with humongous school loans so I'd rather finish a community college and start to work as soon as possible and move out of this place.

I heard that computer courses like software or web development are in demand for jobs and it doesn't necessarily need a degree, so that's what I'm aiming for. As long as I can find a job that has a salary per hour that is higher than minimum wage and I can pay the never ending expenses, then I'm good.

I don't even know why we stay at this house, even though the maintenance, taxes and bills are taking up too much out of our budget. I asked my mother before the reason why we're not moving out and she simply replied to me, "Memories."

This house, no, this entire neighbourhood contained memories that I'm trying to bury deep in the ground actually, _thank you very much._

I think I might look for another part-time job, specifically customer support or anything similar to IT, or I can just stop going to school altogether.

_Ha._ My father might be rolling in his grave right now with our current situation.

A year and a half ago, my father died from an accident. It was very sudden that lead to the immediate plummet of our savings and instant loss of most of our properties and assets. So, I learned quickly at my young age to suck it up and do whatever I could to help my mother. I learned to eat all the humiliation, shyness and uncertainty so we can have food on our table.

It was silly, actually, that my biggest problems before then were a tragic love confession and the loss of a long-time and my only best friend which almost made me go first before my father.

But maybe, I just turned numb. The pain is still there but I guess I _concealed_ it too far down in the pit of my heart that I could no longer _feel_ anything.

I finished fixing myself while clashing with Tiana, one of our renters. Though there is no need for fixing really. People look at me like I'm a freak anyway so it's not like someone will magically swoon with whatever rubbish get-up I garbed into.

I dashed downstairs to the dining table and saw my mother, waiting for me.

I sat beside her and ate my breakfast as fast as I could.

My mother looked up and stared at me.

"Elsa? Are you eating enough, dear? You're getting thinner than before. And I know you're albino but your skin is getting paler." she asked to me.

"I'm fine, Mum," I replied to her with my small voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No worries," I said with a nod of my head.

"Okay, I'll take your word for that. I'm always worried about you. You're the only one I have, you know that. I couldn't take it, if you were to leave me too," she said and she held my hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to," I assured her and I gave her a small smile. She smiled back to me but I saw tears forming in her eyes. I brought my free hand to her face and swiped the cursed liquid which I never like to see in my mother's face away.

"I'm going out, Idunn, Elsa," Tiana called out as she left the house.

"Take care, Tiana," my mother called too.

"I'm leaving too," I said and stood up and brought my plates to the sink. I picked up my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

"Take care, dear," my mother said and she stood up too. "Oh dear I forgot, I have to wake up Aurora. Elsa, your lunch is on the counter."

"Sure. See ya," I picked up my lunch and headed to the door.

I was almost at the door when my mother halted me.

"Hang on Elsa! What time will you get home?" she asked.

"Half-past eight."

"Okay, bye."

I waved at her and went out of the house then walked to my school as fast as I could while keeping my head low and my back hunched. I don't need any unwanted meeting with _someone_ that I wish I wouldn't _see_ ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no<em>, I remember, I am one of those people with the worst luck. Why did it slip my mind in the first place?

_She's_ in my class for the first period today and it's the only class I have with _her_.

_'I despise Wednesdays,' _I thought as I gritted my teeth and stooped my head as low as I can manage so that I can almost kiss the paper on my desk.

"Anna, the activity is for two people per group only." I heard the booming voice of certain guy named Flynn, or is it Eugene? I can't remember.

A reply came back to him with a sulkiness in her tone and even if I didn't look at her, I know that she's sporting her pout. "But I don't have anyone to group with," the _leprechaun_ said.

Yeah, I dubbed her with that name. Go figure.

"Elsa doesn't have a partner. You _used_ to be best friends. You can team up with her." I heard a high-pitched voice say which I assumed was Rapunzel. And by the goosebumps I felt on my neck, I think they're looking at me.

_'I should have bought that cheap headset when I broke my old one,' _I chastised myself as I wrote faster than normal to finish the activity so that I could pass it to the teacher immediately and then I could leave this place at once.

I heard the scraping sound of a chair being pushed by someone.

_'Shit!' _I cursed to myself as I panicked. I still haven't finished the activity but I stood up quickly.

I slung my still open bag above my shoulder and strode to the teacher's desk with my head still stooped and back hunched, as was my usual stance every time I walk or stand.

"Sir," I whispered as I passed the paper under the teacher's nose.

The teacher looked back to me surprised, but he accepted the paper and said, "You can go now."

"Thank you," I whispered again and walked out of the room, without looking anywhere.

Time passed by in a blur after that and it's already lunch break.

I went to my usual place during free periods. The isolated place behind one of the buildings.

The place was covered by surrounding trees and bushes so no one can see me there and the wall beside it has no windows. Also, it's behind the teacher's lounge so at least it's clean and there is no garbage haphazardly thrown by the students. Lastly, it's a very quiet place. I can only hear the chirps of the birds and the swoosh of the leaves.

It's my own Elysium in this cursed Underworld I called school. I found this place ever since I started studying here. I just kept it to myself and I didn't tell anyone about it so no one can spoil it away from me.

I laid down on the grass with my bag propped under the back of my head. I just stared at the leaves above me and at the blue sky that peeked behind the trees.

_'I'm tired. I'm really, really tired.'_

Slowly, my eyes became heavy. I turned sideways and then I dozed off.

* * *

><p>I don't know if it was a dream or maybe there is a wandering ghost within the school, though all schools have their infamous ghost stories anyway. But I swear, I felt a soft, warm and gentle hand caress my face and my hair while I was sleeping. But then who would like to touch me? Even ghosts would be disgusted by me and they might even think I was one of them as my skin is so sickly pale.<p>

Yeah, I think it's just a part of my dream.

I left my dream as I felt a trickle drip onto my cheek.

Eventually, I was fully awake. I groggily stood up and then I picked up my bag and walked out the place.

_'I think it's going to rain,' _I thought as I headed to my next class.

Time went by again and the school period was over.

I went to my part-time job and worked until eight in the evening.

After my work was done, I walked towards my home.

_'I'm glad that it didn't rain,' _I thought to myself as I reached my house.

I held the door knob and I was about to turn it but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you very much! You always know my favourites. You're really the best!" I heard the _leprechaun's_ voice.

I heard my mother laugh. "Of course. You're my other daughter! Oh by the way, why don't you visit us that often anymore?" my mother asked the _leprechaun_.

"Well you know, school and stuffs," the _leprechaun _replied. "So when will Elsa be here?"

"She said she would be here at half-past eight. So I think she's on her way."

"Oh okay. I'll wait for her then."

I quietly backed away from the door and skirted to the side of the house.

_'Why is she here? She can't just come back.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **It's not that easy

**Chapter: **3

**Main characters: **Elsa, Anna

**Recurring characters: **Idunn, Cinderella, Snow White

**POV: **Elsa

* * *

><p>"So, how's it going?" my mother directed a question at <em>her<em>.

"Busy! All the time! We recently organised an event for the seniors, then we're practising for an upcoming game," _she_ blabbered on and on.

_She's_ still the same. _She_ still has the ability to talk your ears off. Nothing new. I used to love that quirk of _hers_ but now it comes as a taunt to me, whether _she_ intended it or not.

While my mother and the _leprechaun _were chatting with each other, I tiptoed like a thief to the back of our house and quietly opened the back door to the kitchen. Thankfully, the kitchen was deserted.

I slunk up to the door that leads out of the kitchen but I haven't continued onward since after that, there is the dining room, and outside of it, there is the living room. The place where they're currently in.

_'No! No! No!'_ I thought to myself. _'I can't go up the stairs without passing through the living room!' _I smacked my palm to my forehead.

Defeated, I slumped against the cold, tiled floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and remained still.

_'Maybe, I could take a nap for a moment,' _I thought. I rested my head above my knees and closed my eyes.

I was about to go to sleep when I heard my mother ask something that took my full attention.

"Does my Elsa have any special someone at school?"

_'Mum! Stop embarrassing me!' _I shouted in my head.

"Special someone?" _she_ repeated to my mother.

_'Stop! Stop! Don't even try to answer that!' _I shouted again in my head.

"Well... the last time she told me that she loved someone was almost three years ago," _she _spoke again.

_'I hate you! Can't you shut up just for once?!' _I yelled angrily in my head.

But, she continued what she's saying. "So, I don't know if she still loves m–t–that special someone. But, unfortunately, her love was not returned, you know, back then. So, I think she just stopped loving whoever it was _used_ to be her special someone was."

My heart was pricked from her words.

_'Ouch,' _I thought.

A momentarily silence passed between my mother and _her_.

"Of course, she still does!" my mother suddenly exclaimed.

_'Huh?' _I thought.

"Huh?' _she_ said.

At the same time.

"You know my daughter, Anna! She's very loyal and she always sticks to just one! That's why you're the only best friend she's ever had, because you are the only one she ever needs. She is content with just _one _and that one is her everything." my mother said to _her_ and then chuckled. "That kid. You know her hairstyle, the French braid? She had that hairstyle ever since she was 4 years old up until today."

"Really?"

"For real. Also, remember that 8th friendship anniversary gift you gave her?"

"Hmm. Was that–no–what was it? Sorry, I can't remember it anymore."

"The Hello Kitty mug. It's still here. She still drinks on it everyday. You want to see it?"

"No! No, it's okay." _she_ replied and another silence passed like _she _was thinking until _she_ spoke again.

"8th... Ah, I remember now. I lost the iPod she gave me just within a few weeks of having it," _she_ said, her voice sounded sad as I listened to them.

"Anna, stop punishing yourself about that. You already cried enough for days, back when you lost it. And it didn't matter to Elsa anyway. Come on. Cheer up!"

"All of her gifts, I either lost or broke them and none of them even lasted a year with me. None at all. I wonder why she even put up with me," _she_ said. It was more like a whisper to _herself_ than a reply to my mother.

"She _loves_ you, Anna." I heard my mother telling her.

"That's odd. It's already a quarter to nine and she not here yet," my mother muttered to herself. "Hang on, Anna. I'll try to ring her." she said to _her._

Then I heard a shuffling movement in the living room.

"It's not connecting. She might have forgotten to charge up her phone again," my mother said a moment later. "Snow! Cindy!" she called to our other housemates.

"Yup?" I heard Cindy reply from upstairs.

"You called me?" I heard Snow's voice from upstairs too.

Then two sets of feet walked down from upstairs and arrived to the living room.

"Snow, Cindy. Is Elsa's today's shift at the restaurant?" my mother asked the two.

"No. Only Tiana and Aurora have shifts today," Cindy answered.

"I think she's at Walmart," Snow informed my mother.

"Okay. I'll go find her. By the way, Snow and Cindy meet my other daughter living in the neighbour's house, Anna. Elsa's best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Snow and Cindy greeted _her_.

"Anna, these are my other not-yet-legalised daughters, Snow White and Cinderella, or Cindy for short."

"Hi!" _she_ greeted them back.

"Okay, I'm going to look for Elsa."

"Idunn. You have to work in the rest home tonight, right?" Snow asked.

"Yes but I still have enough time."

"It's okay we'll look for her. Just stay here and prepare for your work."

"No, I'd rather go with you. I'm more comfortable searching than staying here," my mother replied. "Anna dear, would you like to wait here until we find her?"

"Nah, I should go home. I still have practice early tomorrow. Just please give this to her. Thanks for everything, Idunn."

"Don't worry, dear. I really wish you'd to stop by again soon and hopefully, I won't have to wait another year before you do."

"Sure thing. 'Night," _she_ said to my mother and she addressed the other girls. "Nice meeting you, Cindy and Snow."

"Ditto," both Cindy and Snow said.

Then I heard feet walking out of the house and a door closing with a click.

Even if it's pretty far away, I heard fading voices saying these words but I'm not sure from whom.

"I'll search for her at Walmart!"

"I'll look at the library!"

"Park!"

"That girl is doing it again, making me worried sick!"

* * *

><p>After they all left, I stood from where I was seated and walked to the living room.<p>

I opened one of the cabinet drawers and pulled out my phone.

I turned the power on and called my mother's number. After a few rings, she picked up the call.

"Mum?" I said into the phone's receiver.

"Elsa! Where are you?" she asked me with panic in her voice.

"I'm here at the house."

"Thank goodness! We were looking for you. We'll be there in a moment."

And the call ended. I put my phone in my pocket.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of an envelope on the coffee table so I walked beside it and I picked it up.

_'I think this is the thing that she left for me,' _I thought to myself and went to my room.

* * *

><p>Once I was inside my room, I opened the envelope and noticed that there are two things inside it.<p>

An invitation letter for a senior's party event and a simple letter written on a common paper.

I dropped the invitation letter and envelope on my bed while I sit.

I unfolded the letter and started to read the content.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Elsa,<br>__Advanced happy birthday! You'll be 18 this Saturday! Sweet! :D  
><em>_Imagine that! You used to be small like me before! (No, actually you're slightly taller than me but just a little, you stinker ;P)  
><em>_And now...  
>And now...<br>__I don't know how tall you are anymore._  
><em>_I don't even know what is your vital statistics._  
><em>_I don't even know how deep your voice changed.  
>I don't even know how many zits you have or even if you have one.<br>I don't even know who was your bet team, last NBA or even last FIFA.  
>I don't know anything about you anymore...<em>

_Elsa...  
><em>_I know I said LOTS of mean words to you.  
><em>_I know I was the one who started pretending you're invisible.  
><em>_I know I was the one who completely ruined everything._

_But...  
><em>_I'm trying to fix this, Elsa.  
><em>_It might not be that easy.  
><em>_But I'll do my best if you just let me into your life again.  
><em>_I know my chance for forgiveness is very, very, very small. Maybe none at all.  
><em>_But I want to bring it all back, the things we had before.  
><em>_I miss you, Elsa. I MISS YOU A LOT! ALL THE TIME!  
>I really hope you miss me too.<em>

_Love,  
><em>_Anna_

_PS: You can open your window, you know? You haven't opened it ever since we stopped talking to each other. Your room must be really stinky by now._

_PPS: I'm just concerned for your health! I'm not saying you're dirty or anything! Gosh, I'm so weird._

* * *

><p>I crumpled the paper after I read the letter and threw it in a direction I'm not sure where.<p>

_'It's not that easy, Anna.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Slowly but surely

**Chapter: **4

**Main characters: **Elsa, Anna

**Recurring characters: **Idunn, Tiana, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Moana, Charlotte

**POV: **Elsa

* * *

><p><em>'I'm tired. I hope the shift will end soon,' <em>I thought and silently sighed while I placed the drinks on a table for the customers.

It's Saturday and it's my shift at the restaurant, one of the part-time jobs that I have. On Wednesday and Thursday nights, I work at Walmart as a stock filler. On Tuesdays and Fridays from 5 to 11 p.m. and Saturdays from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m., I work here in the restaurant as a server. While whenever I'm available, I work for Tiana's friend Charlotte at her own business, the Lottie's Beauty Hair, Salon and Make-up, as an on-call assistant on photo shoots which happens mostly during my school holidays when weddings are common. Mondays and Sundays are my free days but I'm looking for another job to fill those days.

Aside from my part-time jobs and school, I'm still looking for more jobs. I'm workaholic, you might think, because I keep filling my schedule with work. But honestly, no, I'm not. Yes, I need the money but it's not the main reason. I need to pack myself with work loads because I don't want to succumb myself to my depressing thoughts when I'm not doing anything. So rather than mope up in my room alone and delve in the wonders of the World Wide Web, I chose to use my time in a productive way. Work prevents me from thinking unnecessary thoughts and it also helps me financially. Though, I got to admit, it's so tiring.

My thoughts were interrupted when the customer whose orders I was handing out on his table suddenly held my wrist.

"Yes sir?" I asked to the customer, a middle-aged man with greying hair and crooked teeth, smiling at me. The man reeks of foul breath and his eyes were red and he looked like he's drunk, even though it's too early to get drunk yet.

I was starting to panic so I discreetly tried to pull my wrist free from his hold but he tightened it.

"Are you deaf, woman?" the customer insulted me. "I said, can I order you out? I want you here on my lap." Then he gestured on his crotch with his free hand. He checked out my behind lewdly and commented, "Damn! That hips!"

I wrapped my other arm around my waist and I started to distance myself away from the man as far as I could while shaking my wrist held by him.

I was about to call someone else's attention but, thankfully, Tiana, one of my housemates and also my co-worker, came up beside me and forcefully yanked my wrist from the man's hold. She hid me behind her and faced the customer.

"Sir, if you don't stop right at this moment, I will have to call the manager and ask you to leave," Tiana warned the customer but in a civilised tone.

"Feisty! I like this one. You can come with me too. I'd order the two of you home," the man continued his creepy attitude.

But Tiana had had enough of it and dragged me away from there on the way towards the break room.

"Come on," she said to me.

Once were near the break room, she grasped my shoulders and told to me, "Stay in the break room for now. I'll report that sick pervert." Then she addressed Aurora, another workmate and housemate, who happened to pass by, "Aurora!"

"Yup?" Aurora said and stopped mid-walk.

"Can you please cover our sections for a while? I have to report a creep to the manager."

"Gotcha," Aurora agreed and she proceeded to her destination.

After Aurora left, Tiana faced me again and asked, concern is evident on her face, "Girl, you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just scared, but I'm okay," I answered her and nodded.

"Rest here in the break room until the end of shift. I will take your section," Tiana said. She turned around and was about to leave.

"You don't have to. I'm fine and I can still work," I said while I intercepted her progress.

"Girl, I'm not asking for your permission, okay?" Tiana said and she faced me again.

"But the manager will look for me."

"Don't worry, I got your back. And he will understand when I tell him."

"But-"

Out of the blue, she ruffled my hair like a kid and I saw that she was smiling thoughtfully back to me. Her eyes were begging me to stop arguing back.

Defeated, I nodded while looking at the ground shyly and I muttered, "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Tiana said and she lightly tapped the back of her hand under my chin to raise it. "Chin up," she instructed to me.

* * *

><p>After Tiana left, I laid down in one of the lounge chairs inside the break room and fell asleep. An hour passed and I woke up with a few minutes left before the end of the shift.<p>

I stood up and went to where the lockers are situated. I changed out of my uniform and put my casual clothes on, then I sat on a chair to wait for the others. I didn't wait long before they came in the locker room and changed out of their uniforms too.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked while she approached me and touched my forehead, like she's feeling my temperature.

"I feel good actually, no worries. I just needed a power nap." I replied to Snow.

"Great! Now come on, let's go. We need to hurry!" Cindy said and she held my wrist and urged me to stand.

"Go where?" I asked, surprised.

"It's Saturday! It's time to have some fun," Tiana replied to me instead of Cindy.

"I don't think–" I countered but Tiana interrupted me.

"Shush! I covered your section and I rescued you from another pervert, for like the fifth time already. You owe me a lot."

"But–" I tried again while Cindy and Snow were dragging me out to the employee's room's door.

"Let's get going!" Tiana shouted to everyone, and then to Aurora, "Aurora, faster girl! You're taking too long, princess. We're leaving you behind."

"Yes, ma'am!" I heard Aurora replied to her.

"Can I come with you?" Moana, our Samoan co-worker, asked Tiana while she walked beside us.

"No," Tiana replied but with a smirk on her face and sarcastic tone on her voice.

"Aww," Moana expression went down.

"I'm just messing with you, Moana," Tiana said to Moana and patted her cheek.

"_Faafetai_!" Moana exclaimed a thanks to Tiana and suddenly hugged her.

"You're welcome," Tiana said in a muffled voice with Moana's wavy hair on her face.

We timed out together and went out of the restaurant. We then walked on the street with Cindy on my left, still holding my wrist and dragging me while Tiana was on my right. Snow, Aurora and Moana were right in front of us.

"Hey, straight body," Tiana instructed me and she put her hand on my back and slapped it but not in a hurtful manner. "Straighten that back of yours and chin up," she repeated.

I have no choice but to follow her and Tiana seemed satisfied with my posture.

"There you go. Now, your beauty is showing, if you're not hunching your back and hiding your face."

"So, where are we going?" Moana asked to no one in particular.

"We're heading to the Night Market to buy high-heels for Elsa because she doesn't have any," Snow replied to her question.

"Really? Cool!" Moana excitedly said and she looked around with eagerness.

"Wait, what?" I asked Snow, and I was, once again, surprised by latest happenings. But Snow didn't answer me back since we had just arrived to the Night Market. The other girls started to look around for shoes stores.

"We're here and it's so crowded. Hey look at that! There are pretty shoes displayed there," Aurora said and she pointed at a certain store on the side. We all walked to the store and went inside.

"Elsa looks good in blue," Snow said while she picked up a blue high-heeled shoe without its pair. She knelt in front of me and matched the shoe on my foot.

"No, purple is perfect," Aurora countered. She also looked around at the available items and picked up a shoe too.

"Black is a match to her skin," Cindy, who had finally let go of my wrist, joined in the conversation.

"Black? Is she going to a funeral? Oh, look red. This is it!" Tiana said and she held a red shoe with heels so high and thin, that I think it could be used as a lethal weapon, if needed.

_'Nope! I'm not going to wear that,' _I thought to myself and then I called to all of them but they seemed busy. "Wait– Hey! Wait– Listen! Stop!" I said louder than normal but I finally got their attentions. So I asked them, "Why are you choosing shoes for me?"

"Secret!" they all answered to me at the same time, except for Moana.

"Well, I like this. I can buy this then we can go now." I plucked a random shoe that was on display beside me and showed it to them.

They all shook their heads.

"Girl, go sit in the corner for now. Moana, guard her and make sure she won't escape," Tiana commanded to us and pointed to a nearby stool.

"_Ioe!_" Moana affirmed and I was dragged again to that pointed direction.

After like an eternity passed, but in reality it was just half-hour, they had finally chosen a pair of shoes that they could all agree on that would look good on me and a match to my dress. _'Wait, what?' _I questioned myself.

"I'll pay for them then let's proceed to our next destination," Snow declared and went to the cashier.

After Snow paid for the shoes, Cindy held my wrist again and we proceeded on a familiar path. The path is the direction to Charlotte's salon. When we arrived, we all went inside the salon.

"Charlotte! We're here," Tiana called to Charlotte, a friend of hers and my boss.

"What took you so long? I'm already growing roots from the long waiting," Charlotte said and she walked in front of us.

"It took us time to choose Elsa's shoes."

"Yeah, sure. Come here, Elsa." Charlotte addressed me and she pushed me to the salon's toilet room.

"What's happening?" I said as she pushed me inside the toilet room.

"Put this on and come out immediately when you're done. I have to fix you up, pronto." Charlotte shoved to me a blue dress and she closed the door.

"Girls! Let's all change!" I heard Tiana shout outside the door.

"Moana, I brought an extra dress. See if it fits you. If not, I think Cindy has an extra too." I think that was Snow's voice.

"_Faafetai._" I heard Moana reply.

I sighed and removed my clothes, except my undergarments, and put the dress on. I inspected myself and the dress after I put it on. _'What is this for?' _I thought but I shrugged and turned the knob of the door and moved out.

"I'm done," I declared to Charlotte. She immediately went to me and pushed me to one of the barber's chairs.

"Sit here and don't move. Close your eyes or I might poke them," Charlotte instructed and I obeyed her. "Lovely. Somebody put the high-heels on her."

I felt somebody remove my shoes and put the high-heeled shoes on. And after lots of poking on my eyelids, cheeks and lips with make-up stuffs and styling my hair with too much gusto for Charlotte, she finally exclaimed, "Done! Stand up, Elsa."

I stood up and looked at the girls and they also looked back at me with awe on their faces.

"Wow! I told you she looks good in blue," Snow gasped.

"She's so gorgeous. I might cry," Cindy said and she sniffed like she's sobbing.

"Go ahead. I'll cry with you," Aurora agreed with Cindy.

Out of my natural shyness, I stooped my head and hunched my back. I'm not used to attention nor admiration at all.

"Ah! Ah! I said, straight body!" Tiana said and slapped my back again, but this time around it caused a slight pain.

"Ouch," I cried to her but I fixed my back as directed.

"Suck it up," Tiana chastised to me.

"Girls! Group selfie!" Moana called and she held out her phone and directed the phone's camera to the mirror. All girls sandwiched me and they all smiled in front of the mirror. Reluctantly, I smiled too but it came out weird for me.

After some more shots and different kinds of poses and positions, which once again I reluctantly obliged to, we all straightened up and Charlotte started to turn off the lights in the salon.

"I just posted it on Instagram and it already has heaps of likes," Moana said.

"Go! Go! Go! We're going to be late." Charlotte pushed us all out of the salon and then she locked it when we're all outside.

"Elsa, I have a photo shoot gig in the coming weeks. And my client is currently looking for fresh models. Tiana here and the girls work for her sometimes. I'll recommend you, if you want." Charlotte offered me while we were walking on the street to a destination which I still have no idea about.

"No, thanks. You don't have to," I refused her offer.

"Yes, she wants to," Tiana butted in the conversation and looked at me. "You told me you are looking for an additional job, right?" she said in a forceful tone, signifying that she didn't want me to contradict her.

"Great! I'll inform her as soon as possible. She'll meet me tomorrow anyway because of an urgent thing, and maybe you could meet her then," Charlotte said.

I sighed internally. I wish whoever this client is, will not find me good enough and will not hire me at all. I don't want attention directed at me because I'm scared of it.

* * *

><p>We reached one of the restaurants in Arendelle, but not the one where we work at. I don't know who but one of the girls covered my eyes with her bare hand and placed her other hand on my back. Blindfolded, I walked with the girls into the restaurant, guided by whoever covered my eyes.<p>

The cover on my eyes was gone a moment later, and I opened my eyes immediately and looked at my surrounding.

"Happy birthday, Elsa!" all the people in the restaurant greeted at the same time.

Speechless and surprised, I remained still. I looked around and I noticed my cousins, aunts, uncles and other relatives, even my mother's co-workers and friends and some of our neighbours were all there. Until my sight fell on _her_, Anna, _she_ was in the corner far away from us, but _she_ beamed at me.

My mother came to me with her arms wide open and then she embraced me tightly.

"Mum!" I finally spoke a word. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around my mother's waist.

"Happy birthday, dear!" she greeted me. "You're 18 and all grown up but you'll always be my little girl." She faced me and cupped my cheeks and she looked at me happily.

"You don't have to do this. It's too much."

"I don't need your permission," my mother said in a playful tone.

_'Huh? The same lines like Tiana used,' _I thought.

"Everything for my daughter, I will do it, and you can't prevent me," my mother whispered to me and I felt my heart swell a thousand times its size at her words.

Suddenly, in the background, a song started to play that I knew all too well because I grew up hearing that song.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
><em>_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

"Oh, Elsa! It's our family song!" my mother said and she started to sing and dance along to the music. "Come girls! Let's dance!" she told to us and, embarrassingly, they all started to dance with my mother.

"Mum! You're embarrassing me," I told my mother but she didn't listen and continued singing and dancing with the girls and also other old people who knew that song too.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

That song, like my mother said, is our family song. Well, specifically, it's my mother and father's theme song back when they were dating until they got married.

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_

Every family bonding time, they played the song on our old cassette player and they held each other's hands and sang and danced to the music. Sometimes, they also held my hands and all three of us would dance, although I didn't dance that much, just moved around a bit. But those were some of the happy moments of our once whole family.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

I never heard that song again after my father died and this was first time I did since. And seeing my mother happy and dancing with the music, urged my tears to flow out of my eyes like water flowing from a dam. This was also the first time I let myself shed tears for a year.

I sobbed uncontrollably and I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sounds.

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen_

My mother looked at me and she noticed my state and she wrapped me again in her arms. I felt the tears coming out of her face too.

"Group hug!" I heard Moana shout.

Suddenly, we were enveloped by arms that I don't have any idea whose are which. But I felt elated and thought, _'This is the best birthday ever.'_

_Anna was here_ but I didn't feel anything anymore. Her presence didn't bother me at all. Not a little bit.

I once thought that Anna was the only person in my life who cared about me, then when she was gone, and I thought I was left all alone. I revolved myself in the past and to a _person_ too much that I failed to notice that my family, housemates and workmates are all here caring and protecting me. Always there to lend me a hand if I needed it, even if I didn't ask them to. All I have to do is to open up to them and let these people into my life.

_'Slowly, I'm moving on. Slowly but surely.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Believe in myself

**Chapter: **5

**Main character: **Elsa

**Recurring characters: **Maleficent, Charlotte, Tiana

**POV: **Elsa

**Notes: **One more chapter then next chapters after that will be in Anna's POV and her side of the story. Thanks for the views, follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Snow Queen!" a voice greeted me, waking me up from my slumber. I raised my eyelids and peered at the source of the voice but I couldn't distinguish who it was because there was not enough light inside my room.<p>

"Your room is so dark. You should open your windows once in a while," the voice said again and I heard the sound of the curtains being pushed to the edge of their holder then the creaking sound of windows being opened.

The blinding light came through from the opened windows into my room, illuminating the entire space. I finally determined the source of the voice, and it's Tiana. She just barged into my room, invading my privacy and interrupting my sleep.

"Morning, neighbour!" Tiana shouted while her upper-half was leaning outside the window.

I groaned and buried my face deep into my pillow forcefully to hide from the glare of the morning light. I was determined to go back to sleep because it's Sunday. And I don't want to wake up early morning on a Sunday!

I was feeling comfortable and slowly capturing my sleep again until I felt a tug on my blanket. Then the blanket fully slid off me.

I quickly sat up on my bed then glared at Tiana.

"What are you doing in my room?" I said to her and I clearly sounded pissed off. _Never wake me up on Sunday or you'll feel my wrath!_

"You had an urgent call from Charlotte. She wants you to go meet her right now," Tiana said and she was unaffected with my attitude. She turned her back to me then opened and rummaged through my wardrobe.

"Where are your sexy clothes? Why don't you have any sexy clothes?" Tiana asked in a muffled voice as her head was hidden inside the wardrobe. "Remind me to go shopping with you. Your wardrobe consists mostly of sweaters, sweatshirts and hoodies like you're cursed to eternal winter," she continued as she picked on my clothes and checked them.

"Ah, this will do," Tiana muttered to herself.

A moment later, she emerged from the wardrobe and she was carrying in her hands a white one-piece summer dress that had been bought by my mother for me to wear, I can't even remember what it was for nor when the dress was last used, or if it was even used at all.

Tiana placed the dress on my bed and went back to the wardrobe to look for something.

"But it's Sunday, Tiana. And we just had my birthday party last night. I'm so exhausted. Can't I have a little lazy time as a gift?" I whined like a baby to Tiana who eventually stood beside me with my undergarments in her hands.

"Not today, your Majesty. Maleficent wants to meet you," Tiana said and she handed me the clothes she brought out. Then she tapped my shoulder to signal that I should stand up.

I received the clothes then I stood up. Tiana started to push me from behind.

"Who is that?" I asked Tiana while she was pushing me out of my room towards the bathroom.

"Well, she is a former top model who became a well-known fashion critic. She currently owns a modelling studio and an ad agency."

"Why does she want to meet me?"

"Charlotte recommended you to her to work as a model, remember?"

"I don't want to go," I whined again to her and I stubbornly blocked myself at the door of the bathroom.

"You have to. The meeting is already set up and she will be waiting for you. You don't want to damage Charlotte's credibility, right?" Tiana said and she crossed her arms and jutted out her hip. "Go to this meeting and when you come back here, I'll accept nothing but good news."

"But I'm scared," I confessed to her then I bit my bottom lip and placed my arms around my stomach.

"Maleficent won't eat you, I promise. And I assure you, you can nail it. Look, I've already called a taxi and he will be here in 10 minutes. Go take a quick shower. Quick as in 3 minutes. Call me when you're done and I'll put make-up on you."

"Tiana, you're so mean to me," I told her, not in an accusing tone but rather in a childish way.

She chuckled at my tone then she ruffled my hair lightly. "I treat you like my little sister. Big sisters are always mean to their little sisters. Get used to that."

I never had a sibling before so I didn't know how that kind of relationship works. But I was grateful to learn that I gained a know-it-all, pushy, albeit sweet person on my side who treated me like a little sister even though we are not related and to think that we have known each other only for a year.

Tiana became our first renter after my mother met her one day at a fast food place. She told me that she saw Tiana, with a huge luggage on her side, slumped on one of the tables and she looked scared and uncertain. She approached Tiana and learned that she was new in Arendelle and she didn't have a place to live in here. So my mother offered our house for Tiana to stay at until she could find a place.

Eventually, my mother decided to let Tiana stay with us permanently because she could help us with the expenses by paying rent and she also helped me landing a job in the restaurant and at Charlotte's salon.

Then after Tiana, it was also my mother who met and helped Snow and Cindy. They are sisters and they ran away from their abusive stepmother. And lastly, she did the same with Aurora. She's an orphan and she turned to the proper age so she needed to move out of the foster care home but she didn't know where to go at that time.

Before I was the only daughter in this house and now there are five of us. My mother treats the four girls as her _not-yet-legalised_ daughters which I quoted from her. This once almost empty house is now filled with people who I recently realised would always be there for me

I blushed and nodded to Tiana and went inside the bathroom to prepare for the meeting with Maleficent.

* * *

><p>"Just relax, okay? Don't fret or anything," Charlotte reassured to me and she patted my shoulder while we walked towards Maleficent's office room.<p>

Every click of our shoes on the floor made me nervous as we got near our destination. I started fiddling and my hands were shaking. I felt beads of sweat accumulating on my body which might be a cause of embarrassment if it continued.

"Can I still back out?" I mumbled to Charlotte when we're in front of the door but she just smiled at me in return.

The secretary who guided us knocked on the door and after he heard the confirmation, he opened the door and let us in the room.

"Morning, Maleficent," Charlotte cheerily greeted the woman currently seated on an office chair.

"Good day, Ms. Charlotte," Maleficent greeted back and she immediately stood up and strode to us. She and Charlotte performed a brief air kiss with each other.

Maleficent was a woman who looked like she was in her early 40's. She still donned the beauty of a former model and her figure remainedlike it's taken care of. She wore a black-coloured woman's suit and her hair was styled in a chignon.

"This is Elsa. She is the girl that I recommended to you." Charlotte placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze as she introduced me to Maleficent. The little gesture helped because it did alleviate my nervousness a bit.

"Elsa, this is Maleficent, my biggest and most generous client," Charlotte said as she gestured to Maleficent.

I offered my hand to Maleficent with a shy smile on my lips. She politely held my hand and gave it a shake then she performed an air kiss with me too which took me by surprise. Hopefully, she didn't notice my awkwardness.

"Take a seat. Do you want a drink?" Maleficent inquired while we sit on the couch.

I shook my head.

"No, thanks. I'm good," Charlotte replied to her.

"My apologies for the short notice for this meeting. I robbed you of your precious Sunday." Maleficent started the meeting.

"No, it's fine. I understand that you're busy and all. So why did you want to have this meeting?" Charlotte asked her.

"Well, I need your service and your two girls tomorrow and the day after for the production of a commercial and photo shoots for the advertising materials. The deal with the client was just made last Friday and the deadline is on Wednesday, so that the commercial can air on national broadcast on Saturday," Maleficent explained to Charlotte.

"That's a tough schedule. What happened?"

"The morons in the client's marketing department. They screwed up the initial commercial that they produced and some activists condemned their concept as racist. And now their PR department is trying to fix the issue. They bid and outsourced the project so that the commercialcould be finished before the air schedule and we took up the challenge," Maleficent answered her.

"Harsh. So what's the concept? Does your team have the storyboard and design ready?"

"They are rushing on it today but it's a fairly simple concept anyway. The basic ideas are different races and skin colours using this beauty product and simplicity is beauty. Also, the target demographics are teenage and young adult girls," Maleficent concluded then asked Charlotte, "You're in?"

"Of course! It seems like a huge project. So who among my girls do you need?"

"Ms. Moana and Ms. Tiana."

"Okay, I'll give them a call." Charlotte stood up and picked up her phone then she headed towards the door.

"Can I check this girl now? Ms. Elsa, right?" Maleficent asked to Charlotte while she's already near the door.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Charlotte answered her.

My heart started to beat really fast again and I felt nervous again.

_'Charlotte! Don't leave me alone, please!' _I thought pleadingly though I can't voice it out to Charlotte.

"Stand up, Ms. Elsa," Maleficent addressed me and she came near me. I felt her eyes scrutinise my entire being.

I looked at her briefly and shyly stood up. My head was dipped but at least I didn't hunch my back. Too much slapping from Tiana yesterday made me wary of my back.

"Sashay for me," Maleficent commanded.

"Sorry?" I stuttered an apology back at her.

"Strut. Like this," she clarified then she walked like she was on a catwalk, or how model walked. Her hips were swaying and her hands followed through. When she reached the edge of the room, she faced me and waited for me to follow her movements.

I tried to strut but it resulted in a mix of a drunk person's and a zombie's walk. Because I wobbled all the way through.

When I finished my personalised version of the walk-of-shame, I dipped my head more and blushed immensely.

I heard Maleficent laugh and she walked beside me.

She placed her hands on my shoulder and back then straightened my posture.

"Fix your posture," She said to me.

"Relax your shoulders." She put a soft pressure on my shoulders.

"Put your hands on your waist." She guided my hands to my waists.

"Raise your chin." She held my chin and pushed it upwards.

"Look at me straight in the eyes," she said to me and I followed her and looked at her eyes.

"Take a deep breath."

I took a deep breath, and somehow my nerves lessened.

"Again."

I took another deep breath.

"And smile," she said and she smiled at me genuinely. And the smile also reached her eyes.

I smiled back at her as I felt a little at ease with her presence for the first time since I went into that room.

"Strut again," she commanded me and gestured her hand to the floor.

I took another deep breath. I didn't try to imitate the way Maleficent walked a while ago, rather I walked in a way like I just don't care and I'm the only person in the room until I reached the edge of the room.

"Wonderful." Maleficent applauded. I looked back at her and blushed.

"Now, try a seducing pose," Maleficent commanded to me again.

"Pardon?"

"Try a sexy pose like what models do."

"S-s-sorry. I-I can't do that."

"How about this? Your dress looks great. Now do a pose that will make me want to buy the same design as dress of yours."

"U-um," I stuttered and fiddled with my dress but I didn't make a move to pose instead I remained still.

"I'm waiting, Ms. Elsa," Maleficent voiced out a moment after. "Hmm. I'll turn around for 10 seconds then when I look back at you, you have your pose ready," she said then she turned back.

I took another deep breath and positioned myself in a pose. My right hand was placed on my hip while my left hand was dangling and my left shoulder was elevated where it almost touched my chin. My hair was resting above my left shoulder. I angled my body to the left and my head faced my left side too. I smiled, not in an innocent way, but in a _don't-mess-with-me_ kind of smile. And to finish the pose, I raised my left eyebrow a bit.

Maleficent looked back and I saw the amazed expression in her eyes and face.

"That's all I wanted. You convinced me. You're hired."

_'That's it? No interview process or anything,' _I thought while I straightened my body.

"Yes, that's all of it. I'm the boss and I like you so be thankful," Maleficent said to me as if she read my mind or my thought was obvious enough for her.

"But I might disappoint you and I don't know if I can do it. Why are you hiring me? _I'm_ _nobody_! _No one wants me!_" I suddenly burst out. Those words punctured me more than anyone knows but they spoke true to what I felt about myself._  
><em>

"Listen, Ms. Elsa. I'm not bluffing when I say this but you have the potential. You possess the pretty face, the hourglass figure and the ideal height even though, you do lack the self-confidence. But no one will notice how beautiful you are, if you don't start believing in yourself first."

"You don't understand me. I'm shy, a loner and people call me a freak, a weirdo and a monster!" I told her then I glanced down and stared at my hands. "_I'm not good enough. I will never be good enough._" I muttered more to myself than to her.

"I will tell you something, Ms. Elsa. I do understand you." She grasped my shoulders and her eyes focused straight to mine. "You remind me of myself 20 years ago. Back when people didn't invite me to the high school parties when I was right beside them. And they used to say to me; _no one wants you, you're an outcast._"

"I'm an outcast too," I muttered again.

"Exactly. You know back then, I came to realise an important thing and I said it to myself; s_crew what other people say, I'll be who I am and who I want to be. _I had enough of putting myself down, hiding myself and believing in what other people branded me." She said to me then she squeezed my shoulders. "The road to my dream of becoming a supermodel had a difficult start and treacherous journey but I persisted so in the end I succeeded."

"I will never be like you. I-I'm-"

"I once believed that _I was nobody, no one wanted me _and_ I would never be good enough_," she continued. "And I saw in your eyes what I used to see in mine when I looked in the mirror back then so that's why I'm giving you a chance. But still at the end of the day, it's all on you. Besides, my decision is final so no more arguments. Are we clear?" she asked to me and she withdrew her hands and placed them by her sides.

I nodded back at her.

"I'll help you get your self-confidence back. You'll be enrolled in the modelling workshops my company provides and if I have free time, I'll train you myself. So I expect you to have available time during weekdays."

"I have school and part-time jobs. I don't know if I can make it."

"Quit one of your part-time jobs. I don't care what days you're free, as long as you will be available. You'll receive payment while you train so you will be covered money-wise. But I expect that this investment will not be wasted because after the training, my company will ensure you have enough modelling stints to return back the expenses."

I nodded again to show that I understood her words. Though I'm still not confident enough to accept them.

Right after that, the door opened and Charlotte came inside.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just called them. They accepted the offer," Charlotte informed to Maleficent.

"Good. Ms. Charlotte, I expect this whiny girl here with dilapidated self-confidence together with Ms. Tiana and Ms. Moana with you at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure," Charlotte affirmed.

"Ms. Elsa, wait for the employment contract. I'll sign it and give it to my secretary. Any questions you have, you can ask Diaval," Maleficent told me. "Also, communicate with him with regards to the modelling workshops we discussed about." She continued while she headed towards the door.

She looked at Charlotte. "I have to go to another meeting. Thank you for your service with just short notice, Ms. Charlotte." She said to her.

She then looked at me. "Nice meeting you and I'm looking forward to working and training with you, Ms. Elsa," she said to me and smiled then she opened the door and gestured for us to leave the room.

"Thank you," I said to Maleficent.

"Thank you very much! See ya!" Charlotte said to her as we walked out of the room.

"Yes! You're hired! And your first project is a national commercial! Lucky!" Charlotte squealed to me and hugged me. "Are you going to accept it?"

I bit my lip and looked away. I was thinking of rejecting the modelling job altogether but Tiana would never forgive me if I didn't accept it. Besides, this is a good opportunity for me to make myself better and to gain the self-confidence that I lost long time ago. I can't even remember how it felt like to have confidence in myself. And I think the money I'll gain as a model will be higher than my job as stock filler, if I'm going to quit it. Overall, it's a win-win situation if I accept the offer and anyway there is nothing for me to lose. So I decided to accept the offer.

"Tiana would have my head if I didn't accept it," I replied to her and to say that I accepted the job and everything with it.

"She would, for sure. I'll get you home later and inform your mother then go get some rest. But don't forget to read and sign the employment contract. I'll pick you all up at around 6," Charlotte instructed to me.

"Okay thanks, Charlotte." I nodded and we went to the secretary's desk.

I internally sighed but I didn't feel any dread anymore. In fact, I felt a little confident with myself and proud of my achievement.

_'I don't know if I can do this but I have to give it a shot. I have to believe in myself.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Don't look back

**Chapter: **6

**Main characters: **Elsa, Anna

**Recurring characters: **Tiana, Moana, Tadashi (of Big Hero 6)

**POV: **Elsa

**Notes: **I originally intended to cut these scenes but I realised that I have to add these for the proper transition to Anna's POV. Next chapter, I promise, will be Anna's turn. Thanks for the views, favourites, follows and reviews!

* * *

><p>"I think I want to puke," I muttered while I sit together with Tiana and Moana inside the dressing room, waiting for our turn. I'm feeling extremely anxious right now, my heart is palpitating and I keep on squirming in my seat.<p>

We're currently in the studio where the photo shoot is being held for the production of advertising materials of a commercial project. And the project is my first modelling assignment so I'm really nervous. Just in a few minutes, I will be called to stand in the white backdrop and to pose in front of the camera.

"Girl, calm down," Tiana soothed me. "The theme is natural and simple beauty so just be who you are and you don't have to pretend or fake anything. It will be like a walk in the park."

"That's easy for you to say. This is not your first stint. Why have I even accepted this? Why am I even here? I shouldn't even be here. I should be in school right now even though I hate that place but at least no one will look at me. No one will even dare glance at me. But in here, all the people there will see all my actions and expressions. And if I do something wrong, all of them will witness it. It will be embarrassing. I want to go back to yesterday and kick myself," I protested while I made some silly hand gestures.

"I never thought that you would be so talkative when you're nervous," Tiana said while she laughed at me. "So cute."

I groaned at her then crossed my arms and pouted.

"Elsa, I'll give you some advice. Whenever I go to that backdrop thingy, I always tell myself, _Hakuna Matata_." Moana patted me on the back and tried to cheer me up. "It means no worries for the rest of your days."

"_Hakuna Matata_?" I echoed and tried to internalise the phrase but it didn't ease my worries. "No, it still didn't help me," I said to Moana and shook my head. I slumped my shoulders and I felt more agitated than before.

"Girl, my advice for you is to just stop worrying and–and–what's the proper term? Break free?" Tiana told me and tilted her head as she looked at me to supply the right word to use.

"Let it go?" I provided the phrase that I thought was what she was looking for and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yup, that's correct. _Let it go_," Tiana said and nodded her head.

"And _Hakuna Matata. _Never forget that," Moana interjected while she raised her finger and pointed it at me like a teacher.

"So when I go there, I'll say _let it go_ and _Hakuna Matata_. Thanks for the advice. I feel empowered now." I lied to them but at least they tried their best to help me although I'm still jittering.

Suddenly, multiple knocks came upon the door of the dressing room and eventually it opened. An Asian guy wearing a black baseball cup came into the room.

"Um excuse me girls. Who among you is Elsie?" he inquired to us.

"Elsa. Her name is Elsa," Moana corrected him while she was pointing at me.

"Oh, Elsa? I'm Tadashi," he said then he smiled at me. He stood still and just looked in our direction for a long time, until he shook his head and continued, "You're next. Follow me, please." He waved his hand as a gesture to go after him.

I gulped audibly.

"Go girl! We'll be watching you so you won't feel alone there," Tiana encouraged me while she rubbed my upper arm softly.

"You can do it!" Moana cheered too and she hooked her arm on mine.

We all stood up and followed Tadashi out of the dressing room.

_'Let it go. Hakuna Matata,' _I chanted in my head while we walked. I gripped my hands firmly to prevent them from shaking vigorously.

When we arrived in the studio room where the photo shoot was being held, Tiana and Moana stayed in the corner while I continued unto the white backdrop and positioned myself in the middle of it.

"Alright, Elsie–" the photographer started.

"Elsa," I corrected him.

"Elsa, let's do a simple pose for now. Relax and give me your best smile," he directed then he raised his camera and pointed it at me.

_'Let it go.' _I chanted again to myself and took a deep breath then I noticed Tiana and Moana wave at me. _'Let it go,'_ I repeated.

Like a magic word, the phrase worked and my nerves eased considerably. I looked at the camera and, as directed, gave the best smile I could muster. Flashes of light and sound clicking sounds followed.

The photographer directed me whenever he wanted me to do a certain pose or expression while he circled me and took shots. I just did what he told me in the best way I could and he seemed satisfied with what I delivered.

Slowly, I felt calmer and started to think that modelling was actually fun. I didn't have to carry heavy objects or deal with unpleasant customers. I just had to express some emotions and pose in front of the camera and that's it. I only had to deal with the photographer and follow his direction. I could get used to that.

Time passed but I'm not sure how long because I didn't notice it anymore. The photographer paused and looked at his assistants which one of whom was Tadashi.

"This girl is a natural talent," he said to them and commanded, "Please retouch her make-up and make her hair appear more messy."

One of the assistant came to me then poked my cheeks with a brush and tousled my hair.

"Elsa, right? You're doing great. Keep it up," the photographer complimented and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed in return.

Eventually, my turn ended and the other girls took their place in the white backdrop. Then a few hours later, all of us models for the advert were now standing in place, posing for the group shots.

"Great shot, girls!" the photographer said while he raised his camera and pointed it at us. Multiple clicks and a flashes of light followed after that. "Girls, take five for now. We'll continue later," he said then we all left to take our break.

* * *

><p>Tiana, Moana and I, with coffee held in our hands, seated in the stools available inside the studio room.<p>

"That Asian guy, Tadashi, has been staring at you the whole time, you know?" Tiana told me and she gestured to Tadashi who is currently setting up the lighting equipment to be used for the actual video shoot of the commercial.

I glanced at him and saw that he was definitely not looking as he was busy at the moment and his back was turned.

"That's impossible, Tiana," I replied to her and sipped from my cup. I closed my eyes while the warmth of the drink soothed me inside.

"Really?" I heard Moana asked Tiana.

"He's not that subtle. Take a look," Tiana said.

I didn't try to look again and I remained with my eyes closed while I continued to drink my coffee.

"Oh, I noticed it now," Moana affirmed after awhile. "He's cute," she commented.

"Right?" Tiana agreed with Moana's remark.

I slid off from the stool and stood up. "I better go before any of you push me to go talk to him," I informed both of them.

"Girl come on, don't spoil the fun. He looks cute and interesting. Why not give it a try?" Tiana asked me then she raised her eyebrow and smirked at me knowingly.

"He's not into me and I don't want to make a fool of myself because you're assuming he likes me," I denied and shook my head. "Also, I'm ordinary and I'm not even that pretty."

"I bet you $50 that guy will talk to you later," Tiana dared and put her hand on her hip.

"Deal," I accepted the bet and I put my hand on my hip too.

We both gave each other a menacing look.

There's no way a guy like that will find me interesting, right?

_Oh, how wrong I was._

The day ended and it's already dusk. Tiana and I left the studio room together while Moana went home together with Charlotte.

Tiana invited, no, forced me to go to the nearest mall with her to shop for my new clothes. We were about to walk to the street when we heard my name being called by someone so we stalled. A moment later, Tadashi arrived beside us, panting and clutching his chest.

"Hey, Elsa," he greeted me then he looked at Tiana and continued, "And–"

"Tiana," she supplied her name and waved her hand at him.

"Tiana. Are you girls going home? Is it okay if I walk with you?" he asked then he rubbed her neck while he smiled shyly.

"No–" I was about to say no to him but Tiana interrupted.

"Actually, we're going to the mall right now, to buy Elsa her own sexy clothes," Tiana babbled and I gave her a look of disapproval but she ignored my signal and she continued, "But sure you could join us, if you like," she finished then smiled mischievously as she sneaked a glance and winked at me. She rubbed her fingers together discreetly and the gesture denoted that I lost the bet and I have to give her the $50 later.

I internally groaned then rolled my eyes and scrunched my face. Then I looked away to prevent myself from focusing on the guy in front of us.

"Cool! Sure, I would like to join," Tadashi accepted and he nodded excitedly.

"Let's go then," Tiana said then she hooked her arm around mine and locked it firmly which means that she didn't want me to escape or even try. Then we headed towards the mall and went inside a clothing store.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for now while I check the side over there," Tiana declared when we arrived inside the store. She unhooked her arm and winked at me again then she proceeded to the other side of the store.

_'Curse you, Tiana!' _I fumed in my head as I watched her go. I stood there awkwardly and I couldn't face Tadashi because I don't have the slightest clue what to do or say.

"So... Elsa. You're the new model, right? Good for you!" Tadashi broke the awkward silence that passed between us, "I bet you didn't even break a sweat during the audition."

"I–I was s–scared actually and I didn't expect that Maleficent would personally hire me. But if I suck at my job, she can fire me easily because she's the boss," I stuttered as I turned to face him but I held my gaze to the floor.

"That's ridiculous! If she fires you, I'll start up a protest and I won't end it until she undoes it!" he exclaimed and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him out of curiosity.

"Why would you even do that? You didn't know me before today anyway," I teased his response. But instead of being insulted by my remark, he smiled at me.

"Well, now I know you. That is more than enough reason," he replied.

I looked away quickly and a blush crept up to my face.

_'Tiana, come back here!' _I desperately pleaded in my head.

* * *

><p>Days passed and it's Wednesday again.<p>

It's the day of the week that I despised and dreaded the most but I don't have any reason to cut classes today as my first modelling assignment was already done. And besides, I should congratulate myself because I conquered a lot of things that are outside my comfort zone during the last few days and even today.

I had my first photo shoot. I had my first commercial video shoot.

I met, talked and hang out with a guy which was another first for me. Oh, I also have his mobile number with me but I don't know what to do with it since I always leave my phone inside a cabinet at home.

And, this was the first time in my life that I came in to school with some light make-up on my face, courtesy of Aurora who woke up early just for me. Though, I didn't ask her to do so but she insisted that I should make myself look presentable before going to school because according to her, I'm a model now and I have an image to uphold. Though honestly, no one in my school knows that I work as a model yet.

Also, this was the first time in a long while that I was wearing clothes that are not for Winter. I'm currently donning a blue, thin cardigan with elbow-length sleeves, a white, sleeveless shirt underneath and navy blue, skinny jeans. And my bangs were swept upwards because Aurora reasoned out to me that there is no point of wearing a make-up, if my hair will obscure it anyway. So even though I love my bangs and my blue head band that kept them in place, I acquiesced but I still styled my hair in a French braid. That's one of the things, I can't let go easily.

I went inside my classroom and I felt something odd going on. I felt goosebumps on my neck again. So I looked around the room and first thing I noticed is that all my classmates were staring at me.

I started to palpitate and thought, _'Why are they all looking at me? Is there a dirt on my face? Sticky note on my back? Gum on my hair? The zipper of my pants is open? Oh, maybe the make-up is ruined?' _I kept on checking myself as I proceeded to my chair and took my seat. I tried to hide myself as much as possible. Maybe their attention would pull away from me if I hid.

Thankfully, the teacher arrived and the class began.

But just a few minutes later, his phone rang and the teacher pulled it out of his pocket. After checking it, he informed us, "Class, study or do your homework for another class for the meantime. I have to take this call but I'll be back so behave all of you."

Right after the teacher left the room, I heard multiple sounds of chair moving followed by loud chatters of my classmates.

I opened my notes and started to read them but I was immediately interrupted when one of my classmates knelt in front of me.

"Hi, Elsa!" he greeted me, "I'm not sure if you know who I am but my name is-_please go out to the senior's party with me?_"

_'What?!' _I thought as I furrowed my eyebrows but I didn't give any reply back to him.

"Get away from her, douchebag! You have a girlfriend already," another classmate butted in and pushed the other guy. Then he greeted me, "Hi, Elsa. I know that this is the first time that we talk to each other, but I've always thought you are pretty so would you like to hang out?" he asked then he winked and flashed me a smile.

_'Who is this?' _I asked myself as I was totally flabbergasted and I was clueless to what was happening. But I remained mute and more confused than before.

I just skipped school for two days and now I've been hoarded by people whom I have never talked to before!

"You're making her uncomfortable. Sorry about these two weirdos. Hi, I'm Luke. I catch your name is Elsa." Yet another one joined in, "That's a very beautiful name, just like you. And there's this sparkle in your eyes that I can't fail to notice and it makes me swoon and captures my heart. So, do you come here often?"

"Smooth." One of the guys snickered.

"Uh–uhm–" I stuttered to address the guys beside me.

"Sorry, boys! She's not interested so scram!" a _familiar voice _which came from my side barked out orders to the guys.

"Yeah, right. Didn't the two of you stop talking to each other?" one of them jeered back.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said scram. Right now!" she repeated with more force this time.

The guys left after that command and they all looked scared as they left.

"Sorry about that. Don't mind them," _she _apologised while she plopped herself down on the nearest empty chair. "An Instagram photo of you went viral in school. So the past two days, all they did was bothering me, asking if I know who the gorgeous blonde girl in the photo is. And I replied yes, her name is Elsa. Then they asked me again about, where were you, why didn't they notice that you are hot, who were the girls together with you in the photo, can they get your number, do you have Facebook or Twitter, etcetera, etcetera. But I can't blame them though, you did look beautiful in the picture and also during your birthday party." She fired words at me non-stop but I have other thoughts in my mind at the moment.

_'Get away.' _I commanded myself but for some unknown reason, I remained seated and I couldn't even stand.

"I–I'm not saying you don't look beautiful normally, because remember that I already told you before, that you have more assets than me, but you just don't have enough confidence to show it. I-I'm just saying that you did look great with make-up and dress. So I guess, other people started to notice you, you know, for how beautiful you really are. And you have this new aura on you which is really refreshing." She continued.

_'For pete's sake, Elsa! Move!' _I shouted in my head but still no use.

I palpitated harder than before and my whole body was shaking. My mind was starting to blank out.

"By the way, I wasn't able to greet you personally last Saturday because your renters didn't leave you alone for like the whole party, not even for a minute. So... happy birthday!" she cheered then she pulled out a paper bag from her side and handed it to me then she continued, "I have a gift for you. Scratch that, make that four gifts because the other three gifts are for the last friendship anniversaries, birthdays and Christmas gifts. They are all rolled into one per year because my budget fell short. Sorry. Hope you'll–."

_'Leave! NOW!' _I stood up quickly and noisily.

"–like it."

I picked up my things then dashed to the door and left the room.

"Elsa!" I heard her call my name and footsteps follow me. But I didn't stop and doubled up my speed.

"Elsa, I'm sorry!" she shouted while she ran after me.

_'Don't look back!' _I instructed to myself.

"Elsa, please just give me a chance!" she pleaded loudly.

_'Don't look back!' _I repeated as I was almost out of the building and with only few steps left._  
><em>

"Elsa, please. Please!" she pleaded again but it sounded far away now.

Then after that I heard a new set of voices say these words.

"Anna, don't create a scandal here."

"Why are you girls outside the classroom? Get inside."

I was finally out of the building so I broke into a run, in the direction of where I always escaped, to my _Elysium_.

_'Don't look back!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** I need her back

**Chapter:** 7

**Main characters:** Anna, Elsa

**Recurring characters:** Idunn

**POV:** Anna

**Notes:** Finally, the promised Anna's POV. Thanks for the views, favourites, follows and reviews!

* * *

><p><em>I made the greatest mistake of my life.<em>

If only I could turn back time and scold myself, then I would tell myself these words repeatedly until it would stick in my skull forever.

Don't you ever _lose_ her! Don't you ever make her _cry_! Don't you ever make her feel she's a _nobody_ and she'd never be _good enough_ for you! Don't you dare tell her you don't _want_ her in your life!

If only.

But it's too late now.

I already lost her. I already made her cry so many times that I couldn't count them. I already said the _words_ that I should have never told her.

_It's all my fault. It's all on me._

Right after she confessed to me almost 3 years ago, I left her alone in the hospital and ran away from her as fast as I could.

I felt violated and exposed. I was disgusted to have the best friend whom I slept over and took a bath with, whom I hugged and kissed on a daily basis, whom I trusted my secrets with, whom I knew my entire life and whom I treated as my sister, was someone who looked at me in a different way!

I was really angry at that time and I swore that I would never be her friend again even she begged me or knelt before me.

She didn't ask for my forgiveness. She didn't talk to me again. In fact, I didn't see her for months after that.

Idunn told my Mum and Dad that she went to visit her grandparents in Norway with her father, because her grandparents wanted to see her badly.

Obviously, there was something fishy with the sudden vacation so the women in our neighbourhood speculated that maybe she had gotten pregnant or that she was suffering from a terminal disease. But I knew better. And although my guilt was nagging me at that time, I stubbornly insisted in telling myself that she didn't deserve any sympathy from me.

To make things worse, I shared with my friends about the confession and they all felt similar to how I felt back then. And because of her disappearance and also with my popularity at school, the story spread until everyone knew about it.

The problem was that somewhere along the way, the story got twisted in a distorted way but I didn't have the will to fix it. So the majority of the students were misinformed but they supported me because I had befriended all of them, and they promised that they would make her suffer for what she did to me.

She came back before the end of the school year and true to their words, they completely separated her from me.

_She's once in a lifetime but I let her go._

Almost a year after that, her father died in an accident. And as was our family's obligation for being friends and close neighbours, we assisted Idunn and attended the mourning.

I never saw her at all during the ceremony. I asked Idunn but she answered that she didn't know either so she tried to look for her daughter but Idunn couldn't find her. So Idunn asked everyone who could, including me, to look for her.

The night was fast approaching but still no one was able to find her. So I tried to look at the school because why not.

I had already roamed the whole grounds but I still couldn't see her. Then I decided to look at the famously haunted place of our school, even if I was scared to go there. This part of the school, the other students said, was where a student killed herself so she never left the place and she could still be seen, especially during lunch period. So all of the students avoided that place including me, of course.

I traipsed warily to the back of the teacher's lounge up to the group of trees and bushes. Then I saw her, she was sitting on the ground with her arms around her knees and her chin above them. She was staring into nothingness. Her eyes looked empty and her face was not displaying any emotion, just complete blankness.

I progressed to her position until I reached her. She didn't notice my presence. I was about to shake her so we could go back, but I withdrew my hand at the last moment and decided to sit together with her.

I took a seat beside her and observed her.

I hadn't seen her that close in a long while. And to witness her in such a state where she looked almost like a ghost separated from this world, like she's alone and without anyone to anchor her back to reality, made me feel a tremendous sadness and the tears slid off my eyes to my cheeks without me noticing. I embraced her and buried my face in her shoulder as my cries worsened.

I felt a tremendous sadness and the tears slid off my eyes to my cheeks without me noticing. I embraced her and buried my face in her shoulder as my cries worsened.

She didn't react. She kept still. I bet she didn't know I was there at all.

_She's my best friend and she needed me._

I never left her side until the night came and I called Idunn to pick us up.

The days after the mourning, I always visited her place and reached out to her also at school but with no use. She never acknowledged me nor her mother nor anyone at all. She hid herself, shut everyone out, and she slept most of the times. She pushed everyone away from her and she didn't let anyone into her life again.

"Lately, all she does is sleeping and I'm wondering how she manages to do that. She's sleeping for more than 12 hours a day," Idunn told me on one of my visits, "She is all I have left, Anna. But I can't be with her all the time because I have to work or we'll end up in the gutter. And I understand this is too much, what I'm asking you, but please don't leave her alone. She needs to feel that we're here for her."

_But it's complicated and she's difficult._

I did all I could to reach out to her but she avoided me and I couldn't be near her again. Then a day came when I felt hopeless and one of my friends named Belle advised to me that I should let her be for the time being or I would lose her more. I had to let her move on on her own ability and I had to wait until she could let everyone in again.

I stopped bothering her after that but only when she's awake. Whenever she slept at the back of the teacher's lounge, or at the library during Winter and rainy days, and I had a free time, I would sit beside her and just be with her even though she didn't know it up to this day.

I am currently sitting under a tree with her while she's sleeping.

During our first period today, I tried to reach out to her again because I thought maybe I have a chance now. Last Sunday, I noticed her windows were opened and I thought that she's ready to open up to me. But it looks like I was mistaken.

She ran away from me when I talked to her and she didn't look back when I called her name.

And now we're here again, together, but she doesn't know a thing of how I feel or how much she means to me.

I caressed her cheeks softly and carefully so as not to wake her up. I felt the tears in my eyes are threatening to fall again but I kept them at bay.

I know that I'm selfish, self-centred, short-tempered and immature. I know that I act before I think. I know that I don't treasure what I have. But I have the guts to admit the wrong things I have done and I have the will to fix them.

My friends told me that I just have to give up and stop. They said that she didn't deserve me at all and she didn't have the right to be forgiven. But they don't understand how much I miss her and how important she is to me. That no matter how many people I meet, how many times I try to forget and how many times I keep on telling to myself that she's gone there's nothing I can do to bring her back.

_She's irreplaceable._

I_ had_ a best friend once. Her name is Elsa.

I admit that I am the one who ruined everything. I recognise my mistakes and I won't deny any of them. I agree that my suffering couldn't be compared to hers. And I accept that there's little to no chance of her forgiving me, but I keep on telling these words to myself.

_'I want her back. I need her back.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **I'll take the chance

**Chapter:** 8

**Main characters:** Anna, Elsa

**Recurring characters:** Belle, Rapunzel, Tadashi

**POV:** Anna

* * *

><p>After spending time with Elsa, I left her alone then I ran towards the football field. It slipped my mind that we had a team meeting. I was a member of our school's softball team.<p>

When I reached the meeting place, Rapunzel, a friend and a teammate of mine who has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, ran to me from where she was seated on one of the benches.

"Anna, where have you been? The meeting is almost over," she told me. She put her hand on my shoulder. She bit her bottom lip while she looked at me and she seemed worried.

"Sorry, I forgot," I apologised to her and to the rest of our team who happened to stare at me intently. "I was just getting some fresh air, you know, enjoying the sun and stuff," I lied while I shuffled my feet on the grass, because the truth is, I was with Elsa and I didn't care how long I'd been there with her.

"Oh please, are you nuts? You've been chasing that freaky girl again," Taffyta, another teammate who has bob-cut blonde hair and tanned skin, said in a cliché plastic girl's voice to insult me.

I guessed everyone already knew about the scene I made during my first period class.

Taffyta sneered irritatingly at me. She's way, way smaller than me and she's so freakishly annoying that you'd want to squish her to death with your foot. She's a typical bully kind of girl who thinks that the world revolves around her and everyone should praise her and that she's everyone's leader but it's just that bad news for her, she's really not!

"Why do you care?" Rapunzel, who was also irked by Taffyta the same as me, asked quickly before I could respond to Taffyta.

"You should stop being pathetic, Anna!" Taffyta ignored Rapunzel and insulted me instead. My other teammates snickered silently at her words. I fumed at that. They might have thought that I didn't notice them. "Like totally unbelievable! You're like a dog chasing its tail all around like an idiot," she continued and their snickers and guffaws came loudly to my ears.**  
><strong>

The thing is, my other teammates started to dislike me when I inadvertently caused our team's loss in the last championship. I was the ace player but last year I frequently skipped our practices because of Elsa. They almost removed me from the team but they decided otherwise because the team would be crippled if they lost me. I received a handful of sermons and insults, not only from the Captain and the Coach, but also from my teammates, because of that. And up to now, they still hold a grudge for what I did.

I stared angrily at Taffyta but she didn't even flinch from that.

"Could you just leave her alone?" Rapunzel asked again. She kept her hand firmly on my shoulder, stopping me from going to Taffyta.

"Oh please. That freaky, albino girl doesn't deserve anyone, Anna. She could cake herself with beauty products all she wants. She could post all her innocent pictures everywhere. But we know deep inside she's rotten to the core. She hurt and harassed you, remember? What potion did the White Witch give you that you can't let her go?" Taffyta taunted me while she looked around at our other teammates, feeling pleased with their reactions that they all continued giggling silently.

"Hadn't Anna already cleared to us that Elsa didn't harass her? That the rumours are wrong?" Rapunzel said once again, instead of me.

"Believe whatever you want, Rapunzel. But that girl is a loner, a monster, whatever! I saw her look at Anna in a gross way once. She's a weirdo no one wants!"**  
><strong>

I snapped at what Taffyta said and their laughs that came out so loud, they pierced me. I ignored Rapunzel's attempt to stop me and attacked Taffyta by grabbing a handful of her bob-cut hair and shoved her so hard at the bench that I heard her back slam against it with a snap.

"Don't you fucking dare say that!" I yelled directly in her face and shoved her again.

"What the-" Taffyta gasped. She tried to fight me too by scratching whatever exposed skin of my body she could reach.

"Hey, hey! Stop both of you! We're a team and no fighting!" I heard the Captain of our team, who had been snickering together with them just a moment before, shout.

"Come on, Anna. Don't make this worse!" Rapunzel said as she pulled me back and out of Taffyta's reach.

"Bitch!" I cursed at Taffyta while I tried to fix myself.

"Lesbo!" Taffyta spat back to me.

"Attention, team! Meeting is adjourned!" the Captain announced abruptly. Everyone scrammed away from the place after that, except the Captain, Rapunzel and me.

"Anna, what's gotten into you lately? Taffyta has a point. Why are you getting into that loner girl again? I thought we already talked about this, you can't just go around the school, pursuing that weirdo, when you should be here with us, practising. We're in our last year here and you're our ace and we need you badly so get your head in the game, as that cheesy musical said. Stop whatever this is for now, then follow her to your heart's content after we've won the championship. Am I right, Anna?" the Captain said to me.

"No! I'm always putting this team first. Geez, I've been giving more importance to my other friends, status, roles and everything than her. Can you let me put her first just this once? Like you said, this is our last year. What's the point in wasting my time on this team? After high school, I'll be back to zero at college anyway," I replied then I crossed my arms, daring the Captain to oppose me.

"You'd give up all we've been working for, for someone who doesn't even bat an eye at you anymore? What gives?!" the Captain yapped at me, rapidly losing her cool.

"It's none of your business, Captain," I countered and I didn't back down from her. "I'll still give my all during practice and during the games, you can count on me. But stop bossing me around on your will. I have had enough of it." I walked out of the place fast and angrily.

"Anna! Anna! Anna!" I heard Rapunzel call my name.

"What?!" I shouted as I faced her.

"Calm down, redhead. It's just me," Rapunzel cooed as her hands were raised. I calmed down and my body relaxed. Rapunzel relaxed too. "You want to talk about what happened back there?"

"No," I denied at once.

An awkward silence passed between us as we walked out of the field together.

"So... are you excited for the senior's party on Friday?" Rapunzel asked to change the topic.

"I don't know," I replied, uninterested.

"Come on, redhead! All of you guys in the council worked your ass off to make this event awesome. I'm so, so excited! I can't wait!" Rapunzel squealed the last words. But I gave her the cold shoulder so she lowered her voice. "Anna, I'm trying to cheer you up here. Don't you ignore me."

"Sorry, Rapunzel," I apologised to her. "Yup, I'm excited but not like you."

"Why? Anna, we're like twins because we have the same level of energy, something that everyone keeps on reminding us."

"Elsa's not going... probably. I gave her, well, more like passed to her mother, the invitation and all," I said and I sighed.

I wanted Elsa to attend the senior's party so badly because I'm planning on using this event as a way for me to be able to talk to her, without her running or hiding away from me. I know that what I'm thinking of to fix our relationship might be hopeless but honestly, I'm willing to do anything now to work everything out. I already wasted too much time and I just wanted to do something, anything so whatever chance I might get I'll grab it.

"At least you tried. That's sad because she seemed more approachable than before as I noticed. I guess this is not the right moment yet. Sorry, that I was partly at fault with that. We pushed her away from you because we assumed," Rapunzel said softly. "Don't worry, Anna. With your irresistible charms, a day will come when she can't deny your puppy eyes," Rapunzel joked.

"If she looks at me, yeah, she won't." I joked back at her, a small smile was showing on my lips.

"That's the spirit!" Rapunzel said in an energetic voice. "I don't want to put you down more than ever but I just got to say this, I told you that you shouldn't make it worse. You should have woman up and reconciled with her. Ever since the start of school year and we happened to have the same class as her, I've always asked you to go to her. But you're a coward whenever she's around."

"I did all I could before, Rapunzel!" I said to her in a exasperated voice but I slumped my shoulders again when realisation hit me back. "You're right, I'm a coward and I'm just scared."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, I think you're scared that you'll lose her more. But isn't that what you already did? It will be like you start from scratch here. Back to acquaintance level. Actually, more on the enemy level, like in the Sims game. You could do what the Sims do when the other Sims is their enemy. They ask for forgiveness then until the score is 0 then they'll get to know each other again and so on until they reach 100."

"You compared my relationship with Elsa to a game?"

"Relationships are not that complicated, if you think about it. People are the only ones who make them difficult. Especially us women, we love making things weird."

"Yeah, you're right," I said as I nodded my head. Then an idea suddenly hit me. "I have another option! I could ask Belle for help."

"Great! I like seeing the cheery Anna more than the mopey Anna!" Rapunzel said.

"Let's get to class, blondie," I told her.

"Lead the way, redhead," Rapunzel smirked at me.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I didn't find a time to go to Belle on the same day because my student council's duties suddenly came up. But at least I could visit her now and it just so happened that it's raining and Elsa's definitely there in the library.<p>

Belle is one of my close friends who is a student librarian in our school. I owed the brunette and smart girl a lot because she was the one who lent me a hand when I needed advice on how to fix my relationship with Elsa. She is an understanding friend and not once did she ridicule me or anything.

I walked to her desk and I already saw her beaming at me.

"Hi, Anna. How's your day?" Belle greeted and she waved at me.

"Hey, Belle. Fine, thanks. Just finishing some stuffs for senior's party tomorrow but there's no practice fortunately," I chatted then I glanced at the door on my right that leads to the staff room. "It's raining outside. Is she here?" I nodded at the door.

"As usual. She's inside," Belle answered. She went to the door and opened it for me.

I muttered a thanks then I went inside to check on Elsa for a moment. She was laying on one of the couches, napping peacefully.**  
><strong>

I walked quietly until I reached her side then automatically, my hand reached up to touch her face. I stroked her face softly but briefly then I retracted my hand and went out of the room after.

"I'm really, really thankful to you, you know, for letting her sleep in the staff's room," I told Belle once I was out of the room and the door was closed.

"No problem, and Elsa is a friend anyway. And once upon a time, she was a frequent patron of the library and I had a girl crush on her," Belle said as she smiled at me then she sighed. "She never noticed me or anyone for that matter. You were the only one in her eyes which was why I gave up my feelings because I couldn't compete to you. Too bad that you _friendzoned_ her," she teased then she shook her head.

"Yeah..." I murmured while I was fiddling with my fingers. My mind wandered momentarily to the past when Elsa was always there for me. I was an ultimate fool that I didn't notice any signs with regards to what Elsa's feelings for me were because how could I distinguish them, if she had been like that ever since we were young? She's so sweet and caring. She made me laugh when I felt sad. She always put me first more than anyone else. Even when we fought, she always made a way for us to reconcile again. She never looked for other friends. She revolved all her time around me. Maybe I was just oblivious or just plain stupid. It's all in the past now but the present is all I got to bring her back again.

"But I'm lucky that I found someone special. I hope Elsa will find _someone_ _else_ too," Belle added after my long silence but her words didn't register in my mind.

"Uhm, Belle," I called her shyly.

"Yes?" Belle asked then she faced me.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask. When Elsa wakes up, could you please invite her to go to the senior's party?" I requested.

"Yes, I could but I'm not quite sure if she will go. And as we both know her, she definitely won't," Belle told me and she lifted her eyebrow playfully.

"Just make up some reason, please? Convince her like it's required by the school or something. She might believe it, especially if it would come from you," I persuaded.

"I'll do what I can," Belle promised to me then her tone changed to a concerned one. "I heard about yesterday when you ran and, they said, cried after her."

"Embarrassing, right?" I sighed then I looked away.

"A year was a reasonable time to assume a person would move on. I thought so too." Belle walked beside me then she held my hand and looked me in the eye.

"It's more than that, Belle. Almost three," I mumbled.

"I shouldn't have advised you to try and reach out to her again. We should have given her more time," Belle apologised to me then took a quick look at the door on her left.**  
><strong>

"Nah, it's fine, really," I said as I shrugged. "It's mostly my mistake anyway. I assumed she's okay because her windows were opened in the past few days. Until yesterday when she closed it again." I sighed again and glanced at the same door once more.

"Would you like to consider giving up?" Belle asked.

"Nah. Not in my mind yet. Never!" I replied and I shook my head strongly.

"If you need help, advice or assistance, I'm always here," Belle offered me.

"Tha-" I was about to say thanks but I stopped suddenly when we heard the door on the right open up.

"She's awake. Hide under the desk," Belle whispered to me then she hid me under the desk. After that she stood up straight hastily while I concealed myself underneath and remained silent as I listened to soft footsteps walking near the desk.

"Hi, Elsa. Did you have a good sleep?" Belle greeted Elsa.

"Yeah. Thank you, Belle," Elsa replied in a soft voice.

"Don't mentioned it. Although, I have a request," Belle said and she was about to mention the senior's party to Elsa.

"Anything." I heard Elsa say.

"Are you going to the senior's party?" Belle asked.

"No, sorry."

"Well then, you should."

"Uh-um-"

"It's required by the school that all seniors must attend," Belle said confidently even though we knew that it was a lie.

"R-required?" Elsa stuttered as she asked and she sounded nervous to me.**  
><strong>

"Yes. And I'll be very happy if you're there," I heard Belle trying to convince Elsa. "To show your gratitude to me as your ever helpful librarian and friend," she added.

A silence passed until Belle spoke again. "Please? Pretty please, Elsa? For me?"

"If it's required, then I have no choice." I heard Elsa agree. I was squealing silently but I felt very excited.

"Great! I'll see you there, Elsa," Belle said to Elsa. I heard soft footsteps walk away soon after.

"Success!" Belle peaked her head under the desk and she was smiling widely at me.

"Thank you very, very much, Belle!" I thanked her joyfully then I grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Awesome! This is gonna be great!" I exclaimed then I jumped around noisily until the students in the library shushed me so I stopped and muttered apologies to them.

I was so happy and excited that I couldn't contain my smile. I was grateful that Belle was able to convinced Elsa to go to the senior's party. I really wanted Elsa to attend because it would be our last party in high school and I wanted Elsa to be part of the event and all the memories. I really thought she wouldn't attend because she seemed not interested but Belle helped a lot. So I will make sure that the event will be the best senior's party ever!

* * *

><p>The most anticipated senior's party is here at last. I was standing in the venue's entrance to greet and usher the students in because it's one of my assigned duties as one of the event organisers.<p>

As the students passed me, my eyes searched eagerly for Elsa but so far I hadn't caught a glimpse of her. I was sidestepping and tiptoeing so I wouldn't lose my sight of the front and so I could see her immediately.

I was excitedly and nervously checking all around until my focus fell on a white Mini Cooper car that pulled over the front of the venue.

An Asian guy who didn't look like a high school student and was wearing a baseball cap stepped out of the driver's seat. He ran quickly to the passenger's door then opened it wide enough. He held out his hand to the person who was seated in the passenger's seat.

A slim hand grasped his offered hand and a girl stepped out of the car. A girl that was wearing a magnificent ice blue gown, donned with neatly styled chignon of platinum-blonde hair, and even in the distance, her blue eyes were sparkling equipped with a gorgeous smile.

My heart stopped and the world turned still, as I stared at her. _'She's so beautiful,'_ I thought as I gasped loudly.

All the students in the vicinity stopped whatever they doing and same as me, they all stared at her.

My smile stretched wide and my eyes turned watery. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards her.

_'This might not work but I'll take the chance.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **One more chance

**Chapter: **9

**Main characters:** Anna, Elsa

**Recurring characters:** Belle, Tadashi, Rapunzel

**POV: **Anna

**Notes: **And here we go... Shout out to my awesome beta-reader CrazyLikeArt! And thanks so much to all who stick with the story so far and for the views, follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

><p>I moved slowly toward Elsa while I was weaving through all the students who were blocking my path. They were all standing idly and staring at Elsa and whispering to themselves. I was about to pass a pair of tall guys so I could reach her, but suddenly, a hand grabbed my left shoulder and stopped my progress.<p>

"Hi there, Anna!" the owner of the hand said to me.

I looked at the owner and it was Belle. She was wearing a yellow gown and her wavy brown hair framed her cheeks and her face looked radiant. She's all smiles but her eyes looked worried.

"Belle?" I asked in surprise.

Belle dipped her head and whispered to my ear. "Not here. Let me handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally sure. This is not the right place to approach her yet." Belle nodded her head firmly.

"I was planning to usher her inside then try to talk to her, you know, if she won't freak out. I won't do anything stupid." I defended myself then I stared longingly at Elsa, who at the moment, was being teased by the Asian guy, taking pictures of her from his mobile.

She's so beautiful and I would like to see her up close but instead I bit my lips and frowned at distance, unsure what to do.

I had planned beforehand to go straight to her at once. It might be brash but that's how we did things before. Elsa always encouraged (I was not that sure but she never reprimanded me though) my attitude of never holding back what I wanted to do and say. Though my quirk of acting before thinking, did put me in difficult situations many times before. So I believed that this could be the right moment and I could make amends with her. But geez, I still couldn't and I was not even there with her yet.

_'Does the world hate me so much for what I did to her that I couldn't even get a chance to be anywhere near her?' _I thought.

"Not a good plan. Don't try to catch her by surprise any time tonight or she'll surely run away again. I'll find a way so you can talk in private, I swear. And prep her too. But do your other duties in the mean time," Belle persuaded.

I sighed and muttered in defeat. "Okay."

"I got this," Belle assured me then she walked towards Elsa. "Elsa! I'm glad you came!" Belle slung her right arm around the Elsa's waist.

"Yeah," Elsa said shyly.

I didn't move away from my position so I was still behind the tall guys, hidden from Elsa's view but I could hear her words clearly.

Belle then looked curiously at the Asian guy who was beside them. "Hi!" she greeted him and she removed her right arm from Elsa's waist and offered her hand for him to shake. "My name is Belle. I'm Elsa's friend. And you are?"

"Tadashi. I'm Elsa's… friend and chauffeur," he greeted back and shook Belle's hand and parted after. He gestured to Elsa and I noticed a look on his eyes as he glanced at her, an unmistakable adoring look. "I just dropped Elsa off here and will pick her up again later."

"Nice meeting you, Tadashi," Belle said then her lips made a quirk. "Chauffeur? You're kidding me, right? You're too cute for a chauffeur."

"I'm also her bodyguard. So it's my duty to bring her home safely or I won't see the next morning ever again," Tadashi said with a chuckle as he inserted his hands on his pants' front pockets.

Elsa inclined her head subtly in the background.

"Wow! Elsa's so lucky to have you! I'll keep her safe for you while she's here so you can relax," Belle assured and she once again wrapped her right arm around Elsa.

"Cool!" Tadashi exclaimed then he faced Elsa. "Elsa, I'll be going. Call me later."

"T-thanks," Elsa said shyly again then Tadashi smiled at her. He waved his hand then turned his back to get on the Mini Cooper's driver seat. He started the vehicle and rode off.

"Friend? And chauffeur and bodyguard?" I heard Belle asked Elsa in a sarcastic tone. "You have heaps to fill me up with, starting from what's the real deal with that cute guy?"

The question earned a blush from Elsa and instead of answering she looked around and she seemed to notice that everyone was looking at them. "Uhm… W-what's happening? Why are they all looking at you?" she asked.

"You're dodging the question. But it can wait. Let's get inside first," Belle said and she began to lead Elsa inside. "And for your information, no they aren't. They're looking at you," she added then she winked at me as they passed by.

* * *

><p>All my tricks I had prepared for this party come and go and here I was, staring at Elsa in the distance, who was mingling with Belle, her boyfriend Adam, and her friends whom were all either student librarians or typical book geeks. And there's that particular girl (I couldn't even remember her name) who was really clinging to her at the moment, and I guess, she's killing her with boredom. I was jealous, I admit. But that's not fair! That girl enjoyed all the moments that I cooked up that I should have shared with Elsa, but no, I was not allowed to go to her, until Belle gave me the signal. It's killing me!<p>

I made up an event where you have to choose a random partner then you would be handcuffed together. The emcee would announce and start different games and challenges you have to perform with your partner that will last for an hour tops. But it's not like I can ask Elsa anyway, a lot of boys, and some girls, invited Elsa to be their random partner. And in the end, she chose that clingy girl. A lot more fun things happened while the partners were handcuffed. But it's not my lucky day today, I guess.

I sighed for like the millionth time today and turned around and tried to join the conversation of my group of friends but with no use and I still felt down.

One of my friends pulled up his DSLR camera and pointed it at us. Then my friends all started to compress together. Some of them were fixing their hair silently while the others were buzzing in anticipation as they talked but I didn't join in.

"Hey, guys! Smile for our year book's group picture!"

"Let's make this moment be one of our best memories in high school!"

"Stop it guys! You're making me cry already."

"Yeah, right. We still have a few months to go before graduation."

"After graduation, I'll miss all of you and our times together."

"Not me."

"Me neither."

Then they all laughed out loud.

"Anna." Rapunzel tapped me.

"Hmm?"

"Come on. Group picture." She gestured to where all my friends assembled on the side. Then she left me and went to them.

I didn't follow immediately instead I turned around to check on Elsa because I wanted her here with me right now so I could have the year book's picture taken with her. But she's nowhere to be seen.

_'It hurts.'_

I sighed again, and went to my friends afterwards.

While we we were taking our group pictures, Rapunzel noticed that I was not enjoying myself. She faced me. "Go to her if you want, redhead. What's stopping you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah..." I answered absentmindedly.

"Hello, Belle," I heard Rapunzel suddenly say.

I glanced and I saw Belle walking purposely to our group.

"Hi, Rapunzel! May I borrow Anna for a moment?" Belle said to Rapunzel.

"Sure," Rapunzel granted and made room for us to talk.

"Thanks," Belle said then she told me, "Elsa reached her limit already. She had her fill of mingling with people and went to the balcony alone. You could talk to her." She pointed her finger to the door that leads to the balcony.

"I-I'm not sure, Belle. She might run away from me again. I-I don't want to ruin this night for her," I stuttered as I started to become nervous. _'What if she rejects me again? What if she ignores me? What if she shouts at me?'_ I thought.

"Elsa was planning to leave early, actually. She called Tadashi, her ride, and he's on his way. But I convinced her to stay for a while. And I also told her that you want to talk to her."

"Maybe this is not a good idea," I told her then I bit my lip as I fidgeted.

"Go, redhead. You have nothing more to lose, remember?" Rapunzel encouraged as she went closer to me and patted my shoulder.

"Rapunzel is right. Anna, this is your chance," Belle added.

"Okay. I think I can do this. No, I will do this," I agreed. Belle and Rapunzel sighed in relief and smiled at me.

"That's the spirit," Rapunzel commented.

After that, Belle and I went to the exit door that leads to the balcony.

Belle held the knob and asked me, "Ready?"

"I was born ready!" I cheered nervously.

Belle laughed at me then said, "This is not a fight, Anna. You'll just talk to her", as she opened the door.

I went outside and the first thing I saw was Elsa, who was leaning casually on the railing with her elbows above the metal.

The wind was blowing peacefully around us and even though it's the middle of the night, there was enough artificial light that illuminated the place.

Elsa hadn't noticed my presence yet and she kept her eyes upfront. But then, I heard a click of the knob. I turned and tried to open the door quickly and learned that it was locked from the inside.

"Open the door! Belle! Why did you lock it?" I shouted while I banged the door. I heard a surprised squeak that came from my side. I faced Elsa slowly and muttered, "Uhm..."

I lowered my head as I started to fidget again and shuffled my feet as if I needed to pee or something. I was looking anywhere except at Elsa and bit my bottom lip anxiously. I was really feeling weird. And a few awkward moments of silence passed until a small voice drifted to my ears. A voice that I hadn't heard in a long time but I still longed to hear at least once.

"Hi."

I tensed and looked up immediately.

Elsa greeted me and even though she appeared shy, she was regarding me. _She talked to me_.

"Hi me?" I said in shock and I scanned around us, checking if there was somebody else there with us. But there was no one so Elsa must have definitely directed the greeting to me. "Oh! Uhm... Hi," I greeted back awkwardly. Then my eyes couldn't stare directly at her any longer so they started again to wander anywhere but at her.

I bit my already abused bottom lips and I tucked some strands of my hair behind my right ear.

Another silence passed and I heard Elsa take a deep breath and say, "You look beautiful."

I tensed again and faced her. "Thank you! You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more-more beautiful." I fumbled for words and I wanted to smack my forehead so badly at how weird I was, at the moment.

I was pouting badly until I paused and listened. Elsa giggled, and it's like music to my ears. "Thank you," she whispered.

She took another deep breath. "I have to go," Elsa said and she walked towards the door.

"Don't!" I raised my hands and stopped her progress by blocking her path. "I mean, you can't. Because the door is currently locked." I back down a little. "Don't be mad at me. I'm not the one who locked it but... I-I wanted to talk with you, you know, without you running away."

She furrowed her eyebrows but at least she didn't make a move to run away. That's a good sign.

"...Why?" Elsa asked, staring at me cautiously.

"I-I just… I just wanted to say sorry for everything," I apologised sincerely and moved slowly to her and this time around, I didn't look away and locked my eyes on hers. "For-for… ignoring you. For being mad at you. For being a total bitch to you. For not stopping the others from bullying you. For rejecting your feelings for me. For wasting all our years together as best friends. For losing everything between us. I miss you, Elsa," I said. "We could be like that again. We could be on talking terms with each other again. Be best friends again."

"...Why?" she asked again but with an obvious shaking in her voice. I saw her eyes were starting to tear up and in return, mine too.

I sighed and explained my side to her.

"Remember that the month of your father's passing was our friendship anniversary? On that special day, we used to go out, visiting any place that we'd like. And it was always your father who drove us to anywhere we wanted to. We used to surprise each other with gifts we saved up for very hard so we could buy them. We used to hold each other's hand, laugh and play around all day, and do some silly thing.

"When he was gone... then I looked at you, I-I felt empty. There's this void inside my heart and I felt that something was missing. I didn't know immediately what that is but it's making me weak because I can't fill it, no matter how many times I tried. I thought maybe if had a new best friend who would help me in figuring what that is, it will be gone. And Rapunzel became my best friend but the void still lingers to this day.

"There's this powerful yearning in me of filling that void. I searched deep inside and I learned that, it's you. You're the one I was missing, my best friend. No one can replace you at all. So I realised that I made a mistake by letting you go. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I shouldn't have rejected your feelings. I shouldn't have broken your heart. I really, really wished I could turn back time and-and-and… just say yes."

I finally reached her and the distance between us was only one step.

I sighed again and I stuttered the words. "Elsa, I-I-I lo-"

Elsa snapped and backed away abruptly. "Don't. Please," she pleaded as she shook her head. "Don't push yourself to say words you'll regret later on."

"But-" I countered as I thought that was what she wanted to hear from me.

"Enough, Anna," she said forcefully. She shut her eyes and her arms hugged her stomach and she bent her back.

I snapped too at what was once again, a clear rejection from her. "Wha-Why? Why couldn't you give me a chance to prove that I'm sorry? Why are you shutting me out? What is wrong with me? What are the things that I should do so you could forgive me?" I shouted as I strode to her but she backed away more. "I'll do everything you want me to do! Please! Elsa, say something!" I demanded and held her, making her face at me.

She opened her eyes shakily and looked at me. "Anna… it's not you. It's me," she whispered. "I still need more time to move on and remove this-this… this _unwanted_ feeling." She placed her right palm above her chest.

"No-"

"This, whatever this is, is only a_ phase_ that I will overcome soon." She clenched her hand. "I'm almost there. I'll come to you when I'm ready," she assured then her left fingers lightly touched my hand but retreated after.

The door opened loudly behind us. We both jumped from the sound and checked the door.

A guy came out and marched in our direction.

"Elsa! You're here, thank god!" the guy, who was Tadashi, said. "I was worried when you didn't meet me outside and you were not answering my calls." He held Elsa's elbows softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Elsa answered.

"Here, have my jacket." Tadashi removed his jacket then wrapped it around Elsa. I looked away as I couldn't let myself look at her. My eyes were stinging badly and I felt tears were pouring out of them. "Come on, I'll get you home." I heard Tadashi urge her and they started to walk away.

"Belle, thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. You crashed the party, looking like you would have strangled one of the ushers, if someone hadn't told you where Elsa is." I heard Belle's voice not so far away from me.

"I was worried for her. And I promised that I would bring her home safely." I heard Tadashi told Belle. "We're going. Thanks again."

"Bye, Elsa, Tadashi."

"Anna," Belle called me and I saw her right in front of me. I sniffled loudly. Belle sighed and brought me to her chest and patted her hands on my back. "There, there. Let it all out," she cooed.

And I let it all out.

* * *

><p>A few months passed. Things changed a lot for Elsa but for me, not that much.<p>

Elsa was in a beauty product commercial that was aired almost every hour of the day. Billboards and posters of her were put up everywhere. Instantly, she became famous in our school. The boys wanted her attention. The girls wanted to be friends with a model. But she was still as shy as always, so she tried to hide from them, all of the time. But if she wasn't able to hide then she tried as best as she could to entertain them.

And me, we lost the championship unfortunately. I procrastinated my duties and I didn't attend the student council's meetings that much. But I had to put up this mask where I still acted like the cheery Anna although deep inside, the mopey Anna dominated me. I became weirder, as my friends noted but they dismissed it and let me be.

The summer breeze was evident in the air as a sign that the lazy spring was coming to an end. A few more weeks and it'll already be our high school graduation. The younger students were pumped for the vacation while seniors were anxious because we were cramming all the study materials for the upcoming final exams so we could march in the ceremony and receive our diploma, and for college entrance exams.

It's lunch period and my cheery Anna was very tired at the moment and she couldn't put up the act anymore so I went to the back of the teacher's lounge, wishing that Elsa was there, sleeping like she used to.

I arrived and the place and it's empty of her.

I sighed and lied on the grass.

I stayed there until the bell rang, and left immediately after, and went to my class.

After the class, I was loading my locker with books when I saw Belle standing beside me. "Hi there, Anna."

"Hey."

"For you," she said and handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared curiously at the envelope.

"I don't have a clue but Elsa told me to give it to you," she answered and shrugged.

"From Elsa?" I asked again and tore the side quickly. I pulled out 2 pieces of paper out of it. "A ticket and a letter?" I muttered.

I chose to read the letter first so I straightened it. While I read, Belle picked the ticket out of my hand and checked it out.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Anna,<em>

_I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you personally. I have been busy these past few weeks and I have to get out of town earlier than expected. __I'm ready and I hope you still want us to be okay again. Attached is a ticket to the finals of the competition I joined to and I hope you could attend because it would mean a lot to me if you would. We could start from there._

_Elsa_

* * *

><p>"What?! Elsa is a finalist of Teen Models Pageant?" Belle exclaimed after. "And she didn't even tell anyone. That girl is super, duper shy, sometimes it's too much."<p>

I didn't reply to what Belle was saying because I was busy being happy! The cheery Anna was back!

_'She forgives me! She forgives me!'_ I cheered in my head repeatedly. A goofy smile was appearing on my face and my eyes turned watery.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I clenched the letter on my chest.

_'Anna, never ever screw this up again! She gave you one more chance,' _I warned myself in my head but it didn't make me sad or anything, instead it gave me hope.

_'But that's all I need. One more chance.'_


End file.
